The All Knowing Luna Lovegood
by WeasleyIsMyKing540
Summary: Majorily AU./OOC:'Come dear children, come and learn. About the story of your life and the love that you'll earn. Seek Luna Lovegood, she will tell all. About the soulmate you have, and how you will fall" DM/GW Slash HP, BZ! Rated T for language, innuendo, mild adult situations, and mild violence. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :)
1. Chapter 1: Curiosity

Now edited and revamped!

Welcome To The All Knowing Luna Lovegood!

Once again I have hit a writers block on my older stories so I'm starting a new fic. Again.

This is going to be a Drinny fic but it's also going to be a slash pairing in the story as well. I support the LGBT community to the fullest as I have family and friends that are a part of it and I have nothing but love for them. Love is indeed love, and no one should be ashamed of who they are, who they feel they are, or who they want to love.

So here we go!

Don't own the Harry Potter world. Queen Rowling does. I just like to play in it.

* * *

The truth about love comes at 3am

You wake up fucked up and you grab a pen

And you say to yourself

I'm gonna figure it out, I'm gonna crack that code

Gonna break it break it down

I'm tired of all these questions

And, now it's just annoying

Cause, no one has the answer

So I guess it's up to me

To find the truth about love

As it comes, and it goes

A strange fascination with his lips and toes

Morning breath, bedroom eyes on a smiling face

Sheet marks rug burn, and a sugar glaze

The shock and the awe that can eat you raw

If the truth about love

-Pink The Truth About Love

* * *

Chapter 1: Curiosity

"Come on, just do it."

"How bout no?"

"It's just a silly fortune. You act as if she is going to kill you or something."

"It's barmy, I don't want to be a part of it."

"Awh come on, it'll be fun. What are you? Scared that she might predict something you won't like?"

"I am not scared!"

"You just beat Voldemort two months ago and now you're acting like a little bitch."

"Really Gin? You called me a bitch? How very lady like of you."

"Who says I'm a lady? You're probably more of a lady than I am."

"True. I do look good in your shirts"

"Which reminds me, I need my blue one back please."

"But the neckline on it makes my chest look absolutely gorgeous!"

"And it makes my cleavage look good, which is why I want it back!"

"Fine! Whatever! Can we just get this shit over with? I really don't want to be here."

Ginevra Weasley and Harry Potter approached the home of Xenophilius Lovegood, editor and chief of The Quibbler. They were there to see Ginny's best friend, Luna Lovegood. They were two of the many Hogwarts students she was to see this week.

The war had been waged and good had prevailed. Harry had defeated Voldemort, and Death Eaters were being rounded up every single day.

Lives were lost on the good side as well as the bad. Percy had risked his life for his brother Fred, pushing him out of the way of heavy debris and taking the blow himself. Lavender Brown had been mauled by Greyback, and young Dennis Creevey was literally pulled apart by a giant.

Ever though there were tragedies, a lot of good came out of the war. Hogwarts had been rebuilt and Harry and many of the students from his year were able to come back as 8th years. Ron and Hermione had eloped and went to Australia to find her parents and possibly to honeymoon, so they wouldn't be going back to school until much later. Mrs. Weasley was devastated that they did things that way, but she was happy her Ron had finally got with Hermione. Everyone knew it was bound to happen.

Another thing that happened was that Luna was hit by an unknown curse mixed with a curse that she had thrown that had ricochet and went into her. She discovered about a week later that she could see into the future. Never one to interfere with fate, she had thought of not using her new powers. But when students started coming to her asking for love predictions, she couldn't help but do it. She liked making people happy.

Ginny and Harry had heard good results from some of their fellow classmates on their predictions by Luna. She was the confirmation Hermione and Ron needed to marry, she was the reason why Colin Creevy was now having fun days with Romilda Vane, and the reason Parvati Patil looked at Dean Thomas in a different light.

Ginny knocked on the door and was greeted by Luna's father Xenophilius. He was an odd sort of man. Long blonde hair that reached his bum, clothes that looked like he had sewn a burlap sack together, and a crown of baby's breath flowers on his head.

"Harry Potter. We meet again." he said cheerfully. "I'm glad it's under kinder circumstances this time."

"Yes sir. Last time we interacted, you tried to turn me into Death Eaters and almost blew me up with a horn." said Harry, blandly.

"As I said. Kinder circumstances." said Mr. Lovegood with a grin. "You two must be looking for my Luna. She's up in her room. The stairs will show you the way."

The two teens walked passed Mr. Lovegood and into the house.

"Mind that third step. There is a Varicap there. He won't fancy you stepping on him."

Harry looked at the third step and saw nothing. "Sir? There isn't anything here."

"Oh that's because he can turn invisible. Ingenious little creature." said Mr. Lovegood in his spacy voice.

Ginny and Harry looked at each other and groaned. The skipped the 3rd step and continued on to Luna's room, where the door was open.

Luna's room was exactly what she was. Unique. Her room smelled of incense and lavender. Her walls and were painted a deep midnight blue and looked as if it had twinkling stars in a night's sky. Her bed was in the middle of the room, the headboard was shaped like a crescent moon. She had four bean bag chairs and a table in the middle set off to the corner. Luna was sitting on one of the bean bag chairs, legs crossed.

"Ginevra and Harry. Come sit with me, it's been too long." said Luna in her airy and sweet voice. "Harry, don't sit too close. You have a lot of wrackspurts in your hair and I don't want them in mine.

Ginny giggled while Harry frowned and sat opposite of Luna.

"Now I suppose that you two are here to find your soulmates. I trust that you two have figured out that you two are not each other's, correct?" said Luna, matter of factly.

"I more than likely would be. If I didn't have a vagina that is." said Ginny with a laugh.

"GINNY! WHAT THE HELL!" yelled Harry, instantly annoyedl "Why did you say that?"

"Oh Harry it's fine. I've always known you were gay." said Luna nonchalantly.

Harry and Ginny's eyes grew wide. "You knew?" the exclaimed at the same time.

"Of course I did. You used to think Cedric Diggory was attractive didn't you Harry? As well as Cormac McLaggen."

Harry blushed so hard, his cheeks looked like targets.

"Didn't you at one point in 4th year crush on-"

"Okay okay Luna, we get it, you're very perceptive." said Harry drowning out Luna's words. "I'm just surprised you didn't say anything."

"It was not my business to tell. Besides it was quite fun watching you try to cover it up with Cho Chang and Ginny here." said Luns, grinning.

Ginny let out a huge laugh with that. Their dating charade had been a huge and horrible fiasco. Harry felt as if people were starting to suspect because of the way he and Justin Finch-Fletchley, who was a known homosexual, used to flirt. He wanted to keep his sexuality to himself, so he begged Ginny to help and pretend to be his girlfriend until the end of his 6th year term.

In the wizarding world, homosexuality was very much frowned upon because it was believed to not be able to produce pureblood witches and wizards. Even half bloods were persecuted because of it and by some pureblood standards, if you were a homosexual muggleborn, you shouldn't even exist in the wizarding world. Laws were trying to be passed to abolish the discrimination, but a lot of the old farts in the Ministry would turn them down.

Harry was not ashamed of his status, he was afraid. Afraid of losing friends, afraid of being judged, just downright afraid. The only people that knew were Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. And Luna of course.

* * *

"Now, who would like to go first?" asked Luna in a cheerful voice.

Harry volunteered himself to go first. He just wanted to get the shenanigans over with

Ginny watched as Luna took Harry's hands. He seemed to go into a trance. His eyes closed for about 40 seconds and then Luna let go and Harry's eyes snapped open.

"Fuck that!" he shouted, absolutely disgusted. "I'd fuck all of Slytherin house females before I would ever say hello to that prat! You need to get your powers checked Lovegood!"

Luna smiled. "It's as you saw. It's going to happen. Accept it Harry."

"Who did you see?" asked Ginny.

"You go. I will tell you afterwards. I need time to process these lies." said Harry with a shudder.

Ginny rolled her eyes and then gave her hands to Luna.

Instantly Ginny felt as if she was floating. She closed her eyes as images of Hogwarts flashed in her mind. Everything was going 50 miles an hour, and then it slowed down. She watched herself smile up at a boy in a green and silver tie. They seemed to be walking hand and hand and laughing. The boy had the most perfect smile. His teeth were pearl white and he looked like an Adonis with his chiseled cheekbones that were somewhat hidden by a bit of the babiness of his cheeks.

They had stopped at a wall and she had leaned against it. The boy said something to her as he tenderly brushed his finger against her cheek. She blushed as the boy got closer to her. It was then that she noticed his hair. His hair was so blonde it almost looked white and it was immaculately cut, but also tossed, the tips of his hair coming a little bit past his ear.

He whispered something in her ear and Ginny could feel herself go weak at the knees. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as it wanted to jump out of her body and into his hands.

The boy looked into her eyes and Ginny could see the reflection of the most beautiful silver she had ever seen in her eyes. She had only seen a boy with silver eyes once in her life. Twice actually, but one was of a man. This was indeed his son. She watched as the boy put his hands around her waist and put his head down and his lips met hers.

All of a sudden Ginny was pulled back into reality. She stared at Luna as if she was a hippogriff she had offended and was scared it would attack.

"Luna, it can't be." Ginny whispered in disbelief.

Luna smiled as if Ginny had the best situation in the world.

"It is very true Ginny. The silly thing is I knew it even before I became a Seer. He is yours and you are his." said Luna, as if the matter was of little importance.

"You're wrong. I won't accept this!" yelled Ginny, jumping up and running out of Luna's room, leaving Harry looking very much confused.

Luna sipped her tea as if nothing had happened. Harry looked at her, still confused.

"I know the two of you may not like your soulmates. Who does at first? But you two are made for each other. He actually isn't all that bad of a person once you get to know him. And Ginny will find out as well."

Harry said a rushed goodbye to Luna and then ran out the room, down the stairs, and out of the Lovegood's home.

He caught up with Ginny as she ran in the direction of her house.

"Ginny! Stop running! What's wrong?" he called after her until Ginny stopped.

Ginny looked at Harry, the look of pure disgust was etched on her face. "I can't tell you. I don't even want to say his name." she said, shaking her head violently.

"Couldn't be no worse than mine." said Harry gloomily.

"You wanna bet?"

Harry sighed. "How about this. On the count of three, I'll say mine quickly and right after me you say yours."

Ginny inhaled deep and then exhaled hard. "Fine. Let's go. I'll count...1...2...3."

"Blaise Zabini."

"Draco Malfoy."


	2. Chapter 2: Glances

Nice to meet you, where you been?

I could show you incredible things

Magic, madness, heaven, sin

Saw you there and I thought

Oh my God, look at that face

You look like my next mistake

Love's a game, wanna play?

-Taylor Swift Blank Space

* * *

Chapter 2: Glances

The ride to Hogwarts was interesting to say the least. The duo spent the majority of the ride trying to avoid their "soulmates". They had hoped that they hadn't returned to school, as most of the Slytherin "8th years" had went to spend their last school year at Durmstrang.

Unfortunately at the prefects meeting, not only did they find out that both Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini had returned, they had also found out they would have no choice but to interact with them, as they were the only 8th years to return, so they were the only prefects of their year. Since Hermione and Ron wouldn't be due back to school til much later or not at all, Head Boy and Head Girl rank had fallen to Harry and Ginny. And while at first they were ecstatic about that position, they now loathed their badges and wished they could chuck them off the astronomy tower.

What made the situation absolutely terrible is the fact that both men looked delectable to both Harry and Ginny. As Harry was reading off the new rules and events, Ginny glared at Draco when he wasn't paying attention. She found that though she found the git absolutely repulsive and vile, she couldn't help that he was rather easy on the eyes. That was an understatement. Draco was nothing short of perfection. His arrogance had led him not to change into his uniform before he came to the meeting like he was supposed to. Instead, he was wearing a tight and very expensive tee that showed that quidditch body very well, along with muggle jeans that looked like they cost more than what both she and Harry had brought with them, and they had brought nothing but new clothes. She couldn't help but look at his chiseled face. As if it was crafted by the finest and smoothest porcelain. And those eyes. Like brushed steel.

She kept trying to stop herself from looking. Draco had somewhat helped with that because every now and then, he could feel the red head's eyes on him, and he would glance over at her, only to have her look down or the other way rather quickly.

 _'Hmmm...the lady weasel seems to have me in her line of sight for some reason.'_ He said to himself. ' _Can't say I blame her. Look at me. Who wouldn't want this. Shame she's a bloody blood traitor, and not only that, the worst of them. A Weasley. Still, she's pretty hot.'_

When it came time for Ginny to give out the rounds schedules and explain protocol, Harry took the time that had to just sit there and try not to look at the beauty that was indeed Blaise Zabini. He had only seen him around Draco, but he had never interacted with him outside of Quidditch, nor had Blaise ever said anything to him when Draco would antagonize him and his friends. He just seemed to be there and maybe laugh on occasion. In fact, if it wasn't for the fact that Blaise was a chaser on the Slytherin team, he probably wouldn't even have matched his face with his name.

In his attempts to not look at him, he realized that Blaise Zabini was really a sight to behold. He was an African/Italian boy with skin like smooth fresh chocolate and eyes that at first glance you would think was a deep dark brown, almost black, but in reality they were the darkest pools of blue, a couple shades darker than Luna's walls. His face was narrow but very much defined in the best way. He seemed attentive yet relaxed, a toothpick sticking out of his mouth, his wand he was twirling with his fingers.

He had on his uniform, but it wasn't proper. His first two buttons were unbuttoned, showing a bit of skin, his Slytherin tie was draped on his shoulder as if he didn't care about it being there, and his long legs were stretched out and propped up by expensive dress shoes.

Harry tried hard to think nothing of this whole "Blaise is my soulmate" shit that Luna had spun. His so called vision had to be proof that Luna was a fraud.

Blaise Zabini wasn't gay.

The reason why Harry knew this about Blaise was from listening to girls. According to Lavender Brown, Hannah Abbott, Padma Patil, Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass, Mildred Bulstrode, Katie Bell, Natalie McDonald, and countless other girls, Blaise was a very accomplished lover. He was known as the "One Hitter Quitter." Meaning once a girl had sex with him, that was it. He would either cut the relationship and remain friends, or cut the girl off entirely and never speak to her again. Matter of fact, both he and Draco had developed the names of the Bad Boys Of Slytherin. If that didn't scream hetero. what did?

After the meeting was over, Ginny and Harry stayed in the cabin, not really wanting to find another one. They had wanted to relax before they had to go on rounds. As the room cleared, Ginny felt herself being watched. She looked up and seen both Blaise and Draco looking back at her. She figured it was just a last glance before they left, but as they lingered it was clear that they sought her attention.

Ginny sighed and walked over to the Slytherins. "Is there a problem?" she asked as politely as she could.

Blaise said nothing and had stopped looking at her and started looking past her. Draco had smirked.

"I wanted to know what the password to the prefect's bathroom was this year." Only the best of the best Hogwarts water can touch this skin." he said, touching his arm.

Ginny groaned inside. 'God he is such a pompous git!' She thought.

"It's 'sudsy'." she said quickly, hoping he would just go away.

"Sudsy. Seems simple doesn't it? Anyone can guess that, Weaslette. Soon all breed of student will be in there." said Draco.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Well when you figure out a word that's better, please let me know. I'd love to hear it."

"Oh but I will. You will be the first." said Draco once again smirking.

He then turned and walked out the door.

Ginny rolled her eyes once again and muttered insults under her breath.

"Sometimes it's better to say them and get them out in the open, love. " said Blaise who hadn't walked out yet.

"Oh." said Ginny shyly. "You seen that. I suppose you'll go back and tell your bestie, am I right?"

"Oh of course I am." said Blaise with a genuine laugh and a voice that was as smooth as silk. "Although I do agree with you 100%."

Blaise seemed to look at no one in particular and winked before he walked out he door.

Both Ginny and Harry looked on bewildered.

"Was that wink for you or for me?" asked Ginny, trying to hold in her laughter at Harry's disgruntled face.

* * *

Draco and Blaise walked to the Slytherin car. They proceeded to kick some scared second years out of a cabin and took up residence.

"So you do realize that we basically run Slytherin House, right Zabini?" boasted Draco thoroughly excited.

"Yeah...of course. As always Drayke." said Blaise, his mind noticeably elsewhere.

Draco could tell there was something else going on his best friend's head. "What's eating you, Zabini?"

"Potter. He didn't know that I caught him eyeing me, but he was eyeing me." said Blaise as if he was nervous.

"Okay and? What do you care if Saint Potter was looking at you?" said Draco as if the very thought of Harry was repulsive.

"I don't know, mate. He was watching me. Like he was trying to figure out some shit."

'Here we go...paranoid Zabini is about to strike...' thought Draco.

"You think he knows, mate? Shit he probably knows. I'm fucking screwed man. That fucking prat will tell the whole school. They will know by tomorrow morning!" said Blaise starting to go into panic mode.

"Zabini relax! You don't have shit to worry about. There is no way Potter is that damn smart. And if he does know, we will just have to shut his ass up, now won't we?" said Draco.

"I'm serious Drayke."

"So am I. Shit who knows? He may have been checking you out. I've always said that Potter liked it out and not in." said Draco with a laugh.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "And what's wrong with that? Did you just forget who you are saying that to?"

Draco threw a piece of candy at Blaise. "You of all people know that I don't give a fuck if you prefer sausage over a pita pocket. That's more birds for my nest. Potter doesn't know shit Zabini, you have nothing to worry about."

Blaise sat back and closed his eyes. He actually did have something to worry about concerning Harry Potter.

The fact that he had looked very good today.


	3. Chapter 3: Intrigue

Oh there's something about you baby

Something that's hard to explain

But I don't want you to change it

Please don't re-arrange it

I just want you to always stay the same

-David Essex There's Something About You

* * *

Chapter 3: Intrigue

The first couple weeks of school went by without anything really happening. Since the eight years were taking seventh year classes, Ginny and Harry had almost all of the same classes. Two of which (Potions and Transfiguration) they also shared with the Slytherin Kings.

Professor Slughorn had always been a nice professor, especially to Harry, Ginny, and Blaise, who were former (or still, they didn't know if he still had that going or not) members of the Slug Club. So Harry and Ginny just knew they had this class in the bag.

Or so they thought.

The both of them were running late that morning, the day that partners for the year would be assigned. They ran down the halls towards the dungeons that led to both Slytherin common room and Potions class.

They made it to the room, apologized to the professor for being late, and took their places among the other students who were all standing in one big group.

"Well you just made it in time to be partnered up with these young Slytherin gentlemen here. Mr. Potter, you will be paired with Mr. Zabini, while Miss Weasley will be paired with Mr. Malfoy here. Now that everyone knows their partners, please find a desk." said Slughorn, kindly.

Ginny and Harry looked at each other disappointedly as they followed their respectable partners to a desk.

Draco chose a desk in the back of the classroom, something that irritated Ginny, as she liked to sit in the front so she can see the board.

"Why are we sitting all the way back here?" she asked Draco.

"And be seen front and center associating with a Weasley, thus ruining my reputation? I think not Weaslette." said Draco as he took out his notebook and a very expensive looking white peacock quill.

Ginny scoffed, ready to call him a name that her mother would have washed her mouth out with soap for, but then thought otherwise.

"You're right. I wouldn't want my reputation ruined by me being seen with a greasy ghost haired ferret. Think of what they would say about me." said Ginny, taking out her own notebook and quill.

Draco looked at the redhead with shock in his eyes. That was one thing he didn't expect from her. It was almost impressive.

"Au contraire mamselle, if anything I would make you more desirable. Being seen with me can only take you to the top." said Draco puffing out his chest slightly.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yeah. To the top of the trash pile."

Draco laughed. Not a snarky laugh. Not an evil laugh. A genuine, 'hey that was actually funny' laugh. He looked once again at the fireball beside him. He hadn't noticed how truly attractive she had gotten. Her hair wasn't that horrible carrot orange that it used to be. It had matured and darkened to an auburn color and had pretty waves and curls about it.

"Has anybody ever told you that you have a lot of cheek, woman?" he asked, his voice playful.

"Oh yeah. Probably the same ones that tell you that you are as dull as a flobberworm." said Ginny, trying hard to control the smile that was trying to creep up on her face.

 _'I see that smile.'_ said Draco to himself.

"You could have been a Slytherin with insults like that" said Draco looking at the Gryffindor Princess with new interest.

Ginny looked back at Draco with equal interest. Not many could match wits with her other than Harry and her brothers. It was a major turn on, despite the fact that she shouldn't have been turned on by the prat at all.

She took in a deep breath and in doing so, discovered that he was pleasant to at least two of her senses. Sight and smell. Draco smelled delicious. Very delicious.

The other three she planned on never finding out about.

"Thank Merlin I'm where I'm at then. I'm pretty sure you Slytherins couldn't deal with me in your house." she said.

Draco laughed and went to get the ingredients needed for their potion.

' _This little vixen is going to be trouble_ ' thought Draco.

* * *

For the first five minutes neither boy said a word to each other. Both were nervous for the same reasons, though neither knew about the other.

Finally Blaise, being the social butterfly that he was, had had enough of the silence. It was time to see if this would be a year of actually getting along with the enemy, or a year that would be hell in Potions.

"Zabini. Blaise Zabini." said Blaise holding out his hand to Harry to shake.

Harry glanced at his hand and then his face. He decided why not and took it.

As soon as his hand touched Blaise's, it seemed like a spark had went through Blaise's hand to his. 'Not good. Not good at all' said Harry to himself.

Unfortunately Blaise had felt it too and was thinking the exact same thing.

"Harry Potter. Funny how we have played Quidditch against each other for years, yet never known each other." said Harry.

Blaise smiled. "Yeah, well I tend to stay to myself really. I have very few friends. Especially this year." he said in with a chuckle that Harry returned.

"Speaking of friends," inquired Blaise. "where are the other two? Granger and the little red's brother."

"Oh. They eloped and are on an extended honeymoon." said Harry, leaving out the real reason they went where they did as well as the destination. He may have been a nice Slytherin but he was still a Slytherin, and Harry still didn't trust them.

"Well! I must collect my winnings from Drayke then. I told him that those two would be married before 18." laughed Blaise.

Harry couldn't help but laugh himself. He then took in a deep breath which he instantly wished he didn't take, because he inhaled Blaise's scent of exotic oils and warm honey. Positively intoxicating. He found himself swaying slightly and had to quickly gain his composure back.

Blaise noticed and was still adamant that Harry may have had a suspicion that he was gay, but he didn't make an attempt to pry. He did make a mental note to do it sometime. He had to make sure the sexy git didn't snitch.

' _Sexy git? The hell is wrong with me?_ ' Blaise questioned himself.

"So I think that we need to come up with a system to help us work together without any animosity." said Harry.

"I'm sorry?" said Blaise, being taken out of his thoughts.

"I mean I wouldn't want us to have conflict." said Harry. "After all, I am a Gryffindor, and you are indeed a Slytherin."

Blaise laughed again. "Contrary to popular belief Potter, us Sly's aren't all evil. From what I hear, I'm one of the nicest ones in the house."

Harry grinned. 'You're also one of the hottest ones in the house...no no WAIT WHAT THE FUCK! You can't think this way Harry get your shit together he is straight!' argued Harry in his head.

"And how many nice Slytherins are there?" he asked.

"Only one" said Blaise giving Harry a wink.

 _'Fuck did I just flirt with this prat?! Why did I wink at him? He is a fine piece of...okay Blaise get it together. You've been down the being attracted to a straight guy road before, and you almost got killed. Calm down.'_ thought Blaise, thinking back on the time he had thought that Theo Nott was gay. Theo had tried to seriously hurt him, but Draco had intervened and obliviated him so he wouldn't remember.

 _'Why did he wink at me?'_ Harry asked himself.

Blaise cleared his throat. "Are you good at the practical part or note taking, because we could separate the work. One of us can do the practical, while the other takes notes and gathers ingredients."

"Sounds like a plan. That's what Ron and I used to do. His notes were shit so I usually took them." chuckled Harry, thinking about him and his best friend working together in Potions, almost blowing up their caudron on multiple occasions.

"Drayke was the one who took the notes when we were partners. Grindylows write better than I do." laughed Blaise.

"Well then that takes care of that" said Harry smiling a bit too hard.

Soon class was over and the students were dismissed. The four of them left either confused, intrigued, or a combination of the two.


	4. Chapter 4: Notes

Shoutout to MysteriousWitch64. If you're a Romione lover like I am, check out her stories. Also to tresemellon and if you like Drinny as much as I do check her stories out as well.

Oh and with the passing of the noes Draco will be in **bold**.

* * *

I was like deep in a cool

What'nt gone be nobody's fool

Could not care less who was there

Could've been like anywhere

I was chillin' with my Kool-Aid

Did not want to participate

In no silly conversations

Had no time for new relationships

I must admit to you

When I heard the lines you threw

Although it usually turns me off

But this time you have turned me on

-TLC Diggin On You

* * *

Chapter 4: Notes

The summer of September had faded into the fall of October. The foursome seemed to be rather cordial in their classes. More Harry and Blaise than Ginny and Draco, the two of whom's arguments sometimes rivaled Ron and Hermione's and that was saying something.

Potions class was a bit more relaxed than Transfiguration. In Potions, students could carry on small conversations with their peers. In Professor McGonagall's transfiguration class however, unless it was asking or answering a question or saying an incantation, there was to be no talking.

People would pass notes around the class to communicate. That wasn't always a safe thing, as when you were caught with one, the note was shared to the whole class.

Today, since Draco had been late to class from taking a very sick Blaise to the infirmary, he had to take the seat next to Ginny, much to Ginny's disdain.

Draco had found that he liked antagonizing the youngest Weasley very much. It was fun to get her all riled up and ready to launch a tirade. He made sure it wasn't to the extent to get him hexed though. Bat-Bogey Hex '95. Never forget.

Draco took out a sheet of notebook paper out of his muggle notebook (why these were required was beyond him, parchment did just fine) and started writing to Ginny, who quite honestly was not in the mood for his antics today.

 **"Weselette? Hey!"**

"Please don't bother me."

 **"And why not? You're still not hung up about the other day are you? I don't understand why you would be"**

"Hmm let's see. Could it be the fact that you melted my new shoes because of your carelessness or the fact that you got us detentions because of your cockiness?! Take your pick, Ferret Boy!"

 **"Easy easy. It isn't that serious. One night of cleaning out the Potions cabinet. Oh that is so devastating. You need to lighten up."**

"And you need to piss off!"

 **"Woah! Okay shit, you really are angry. Fine. I'm sorry I got you a detention, and I'm sorry for melting your shoes. I'll replace them."**

Ginny couldn't believe what she was reading on the paper. Was that sincere?

"Are you having me on?"

 **"Actually no, Weselette. It's this thing called being nice. You should try it sometime."**

Ginny couldn't help but snicker at the comment.

"A Malfoy? Nice? That's an unnatural occurrence."

 **"Well this is the wizarding world."**

"Touche Malfoy."

 **"So Hogsmeade is this weekend then right?"**

"It is, but what's that got to do with my shoes?"

 **"Well, in order for me to get your shoes, you would have to go with me to Hogsmeade. Unless of course you want me to get them without your input."**

"You're right. No telling what you would bring back."

 **"Only the finest. I don't touch anything that costs less that 50 galleons."**

"You are so arrogant."

 **"Arrogant is such a strong word. I would say that I'm very much aware of myself. So what do you say? We could grab some food and a couple of butterbeers while we're at it."**

Ginny looked at the last thing he wrote. He could not be serious.

"Is this a date?"

Draco laughed loudly at the comment and was scolded by McGonagall.

" **Thank you for getting the old bat on me. But hell no this isn't a date. Why would I go on anything like that with a Weasley?"**

"Good. I wouldn't be caught dead going on a date with you. My status in this school would plummet horribly. "

 **"As would mine. So Hogsmeade?"**

"Sure. I want those shoes. I should make you get me an outfit to match my new shoes."

 **"Don't push your luck Weselette. This is the only charity you're getting from me."**

"And who says I need your charity?"

 **"Your feet."**

Ginny glared at a smug looking Malfoy.

"I hate you so much."

 **"The feeling is mutual."**

* * *

Harry sat in the library doing homework. His head hurt from all the facts flooding through his eyes and into his brain. All this thinking made his scar itch. Oh well. At least it wasn't hurting anymore.

He happened to look up and see Blaise walking towards him.

 _'Damn you Luna Lovegood. Now I see this tosser every fucking where all because of you.' said Harry to himself. 'He does look good today though'_

"Potter." said Blaise.

"Zabini."

"I was wondering if you had the notes from today's potion lesson." said Blaise sitting down beside Harry. "I was sick as hell this morning, so I didn't get to go to any classes."

"Slughorn had mentioned that. I have them here, I'll make a copy." said Harry as he took his notes out his bag and performed a duplication spell so now there were two sets of notes. He handed the new set to Blaise.

"Thanks. Sorry I left you hanging like that. Hope you didn't end up melting your shoes like Draco did your friend the other day." Blaise said with a smile.

Harry laughed. "Yeah well, I'm not that dense to not know that grindylow nails and griffin talons don't mix."

"I don't think you're dense at all." said Blaise before he could stop the words from coming out of his mouth.

Harry couldn't help but blush. _'Shit now I'm blushing at his words. Why don't I just wear a neon shirt that literally screams I Love Boys.'_

"Thanks. I think. Potions really isn't my forte. I'm great with Defense Against the Dark Arts though." said Harry.

"I may need your help on that one then." said Blaise mentally slapping himself in the face for actually flirting with the bloke. "I'm shit in that class. Unfortunately my last teachers were not the best. As you probably know."

Harry sat back and shook his head in pity. Blaise was talking about the Carrows who thought it fun to have the students practice the cruciatus curse on first years.

"Yeah. I don't think Death Eaters provide the best education when it comes to defending yourself against dark magic."

Blaise grinned. _'He's funny. And his smile is adorable. Fucking stop it why am I thinking about how adorable his smile is?!'_

Blaise tried desperately to get his mind off flirtatious things when it came to Harry. "So uh, what are you working on there?"

"Fucking History Of Magic. Worst class ever." groaned Harry.

"I concur. I fall asleep in there every single time. I consider that a free period. I just charm some bird to give me a copy of her notes afterwards." said Blaise trying to play his part.

"Oh. Yeah usually Ron and I would try to copy off Hermione. More like Ron would charm Hermione and he would copy off her and then I would copy off him"

The two of them laughed. They then stopped laughing and looked at each other.

"Blue. Huh. I was right." said Harry, not realizing he said it outloud.

"Pardon?" asked Blaise.

"Oh...well...this may sound silly, but the color of your eyes became a debate for Ginny and I the other day."

Blaise laughed loudly at this.

"She thought them to be black and I kept telling her that they were blue. And now I see I was right, so she owes me a galleon."

Blaise felt horribly confused. "You noticed my eyes that well? Not many can tell that they are blue."

Harry cleared his throat and gathered up his things. "Yeah, well. I'm just really observant. And the prescription on my glasses is very strong you know." he said hoping and praying that Blaise would buy that.

Blaise looked at Harry strangely for a second then considered the answer. "Oh yeah. Glasses do give an advantage."

"Yeah. So I'll be going I guess." said Harry giving a short wave that Blaise returned. He all but ran out the door.

He couldn't tell Blaise that he noticed they were blue because of the fact that they reminded him of a dark pond at night that he so desperately wanted to dive into. He shook his head thinking why he would even want to do that anyways.

Damn Luna.

Later that night, Ginny and Harry talked in their common room. Ginny sat and watched the embers dance in the fireplace as Harry brushed her hair.

"So I'm thinking that Malfoy asked me out on a date." said Ginny.

Harry stopped mid brush. "I'm sorry. You'll have to repeat that. I could have sworn that you said that Draco Malfoy a.k.a. The Most Evil Boy In The Universe asked you out on a date."

Ginny laughed. "He isn't all that evil. But yeah. Look at this and tell me what you think." she said taking the note out of her pocket that she and Draco had passed and handing it to Harry to read.

Harry read over the note, face changing from mellow, to humor, to surprise, and then resting on a mix of interest and disgust.

"He really did. And you really accepted." he said slowly.

"I just want some new shoes. He offered to replace them."

"I see that but you're going to break bread with him. That's more than just going along with a payback." said Harry as he went back to brushing Ginny's hair.

Ginny thought about it before answering. Maybe she should just leave after Draco got her the shoes. She couldn't allow herself to be wined and dined by the likes of a Malfoy.

On the other hand, shopping did indeed make you hungry. And free food is the best food. And besides being an egotistical prick, Draco hadn't really been that bad lately.

"What if I just consider it free food and let it be just that? That wouldn't make it a date would it?" asked Ginny.

Harry laughed. "No, I wouldn't imagine that being a date. That actually sounds like you're using him."

"Hey, he offered."

"That is true. Oh yeah. Speaking of things to do with money, you owe me a galleon." said Harry.

"Why?"

Because I was right about Blaise's eyes being blue."

Ginny eyes her scarred friend slyly. "And you're speaking to me about dates and getting close..."

"It was a simple observation!" snapped Harry.

"Right...and I think Draco is hot."

"But you do."

"I don't."

"You do."

"I don't"

"You dooooooooo."

"Dammit! I do...kinda...I'm going to have to have a talk with Miss Luna. This cannot happen." said Ginny.

* * *

Draco sat in his private room watching Blaise pace back and forth in front of him. He had been watching him for quite some time. Ever since he came bursting into his room yelling that he needed to talk to him.

"Soooo are you going to tell me what's wrong with you or..."

"He knows Drayke. He fucking knows!" yelled Blaise.

"Who knows what?"

"Fucking Potter! He knows and he is fucking with me because he knows that I know that he knows!" said Blaise, panicking.

Draco rolled his eyes. "You're such a damn drama queen. Wonder Boy knows nothing."

"He was all in my face, mate. He talked to me about my damn eyes for crying out loud."

"Your eyes?"

"Yes, my eyes. He practically studied my damn face and told me about some stupid bet that he and Weasley had about the color of my eyes. Oh shit. You think he told her? Shit he told her, I just know he did! I'm screwed man, I'm fucking screwed!" said Blaise in full on panic mode.

Draco stood up, grabbed Blaise by his shoulders, and shook him almost violently. "Snap out of it Zabini, that prat knows nothing! And even if he did, you already know we would make sure he didn't tell a soul!"

"It's all my fault. I might as well had been screaming _'Kiss Me, I Guarantee You I'll Like It'_ to the damn boy."

"Eww you were flirting with Potter?" said Draco in a repulsed voice.

"Shut the fuck up Draco!" yelled Blaise.

"Okay okay, I give. Look do you want me to see if he told Ginny anything? I'm going to Hogsmeade with her this weekend."

Blaise gave Draco a knowing look. "Really? A Hogsmeade date with a Weasley?"

"It's not a damn date. What is it with you girls and dates? I'm simply replacing her stupid shoes and catching a bite afterwards." said Draco.

"Sounds like a date to me, mate. Let me find out that you like her more than you lead on." laughed Blaise.

"You're taking the mickey. I recommend you stop." growled Draco, making Blaise laugh even more.

"Come on mate, you act like she's her brother. She's actually not that bad. And you know she's hot. For a girl that is. And if I'm calling her hot then she must be hot."

"She isn't completely gross and unattractive, but that's not the point. She's a bloody Weasley. I'm a Malfoy. We don't mix." said Draco.

"And why not? Because she's poor? So what? She's a good person who seems to put up with your prat ass for more than just your money. You may wanna look into that." said Blaise.

Draco thought about it. It wasn't like he had anything fully against the girl. True she was indeed a Weasley. But if you took away the name what other problem did he have with her?

Maybe this not a date situation wouldn't be too awful of a time.


	5. Chapter 5: Hogsmeade

Baby put your arms around me

Tell me I'm a problem

Know I'm not the girl you thought you knew and that you wanted

Underneath the pretty face is something complicated

I come with a side of trouble

But I know that's why you're staying

-Beyonce No Angel

* * *

Chapter 5: Hogsmeade

Saturday night. Ginny and Harry's common room. An amused Luna and a concerned Harry listened to an irritated confused Ginny rant about her and Draco's not a date date.

*FLASHBACK*

Saturday morning had arrived. Ginny and Draco had agreed to meet on front of the fountain to walk down to Hogsmeade at 11. That way they could get the shoes, eat lunch, and then depart. They would be done in under 2 hours. And even that was too much time to be willingly around each other.

Ginny stood in front of her mirror wondering why in the world was she caring about what she wore today. She had went through about 6 outfits thinking they were all wrong. She couldn't believe that she was actually making an effort for the git.

She finally decided on a v-neck green shirt that she had used Hermione's bedazzler on to put a big G on the front along with some deep dark denim jeans that she had purchased in a muggle mall. She decided against heels and wore black flats.

She put her auburn hair up in a pony tail, slapped on some lip gloss, grabbed her bag and blazer, and headed out the door as quick as she could so Harry wouldn't hear her leave and start saying that she was going on a date.

When she got outside she noticed Draco leaning against a stone pillar. She hated that she couldn't keep her eyes off him. He looked sinful with a tight black tee with a green vest over it unbuttoned with black muggle jeans and black trainers. He had long since stopped gelling his hair back and now some of the front hung and framed the top half of his face. She tried desperately to not think about the fact that he was the most gorgeous person she had ever seen.

Damn him.

She had gotten pretty close to Draco before he realized she was there. He was deep in his own thoughts and his face certainly shown it. Ginny thought he looked troubled and tortured. As if he was thinking about a terrible distant memory.

Draco smelled strawberries and cream and looked over and seen Ginny almost next to him. He smirked as he looked her up and down, thinking about how much he wanted to say she looked hideous when really she was almost veela worthy.

"Hey Malfoy." said Ginny in a quiet shy voice that she couldn't believe was coming out of her mouth.

"Weasley." said Draco quickly bowing his head to her.

"You look..." began Ginny trying to find more subtle words than "gorgeous, beautiful, more edible than chocolate".

"Divine,? Devilishly ravishing? A god among men?" offered Draco.

"Nice." said Ginny rolling her eyes. "You could give Narcissus a run for his money with that attitude."

"Who is that?" asked Draco as they started to walk towards Hogsmeade Village.

"He's a Greek god who was so obsessed with his looks that he looked at his reflection in a pond and fell in love with himself."

"Sounds like my kind of bloke." laughed Draco.

"You're insufferable."

"And you don't look bad yourself Weasley." said Draco catching Ginny by surprise.

Ginny smiled. "You know, for the sake of trying to get along, perhaps you should call me by my first name."

Draco looked as if that would be a bother. Then he grinned. "Only if you call me by mine as well."

"Fine, Draco." she said, relieved that she didn't die over the fact that she just said his name.

"Hmm. My name actually sounds good coming out of your mouth, Ginny." said Draco giving Ginny a seductive grin.

Ginny rolled her eyes and laughed, pushing Drack slightly. "Such a pig you are. How do you deal with yourself every day of your life?"

"I don't know. Ask Narcissus." he said laughing.

The two continued their playful banter up until they got into Hogsmeade. They made their way to the new teen wizard clothing and shoe store that had just opened up that summer.

Ginny was amazed at how much of a gentleman Draco was being to her. He held the door open for her, held her bag as she looked through shoes, actually helped her pick some very nice shoes out, and then actually honored Ginny's joke and got her a new outfit to go with the shoes (much to Ginny's begging him not to). He also let her pick out an outfit for himself (which he was impressed that she picked out something that he actually really liked) and as they left, held open the door for her again.

They went to the Three Broomsticks where Draco got himself fish and chips while Ginny got herself chicken alfredo. They sat and talked about school and their childhood and joked around as if they had been best friends since day one. Then they washed the meal down with 2 glasses of warm butterbeer each.

Despite their initial plan of ending their outing after the meal, they decided to hit up Honeydukes, Zonko's, and then Spintwitches to look at quidditch equipment. They spent a lot of time there talking about different brooms and gear, and debating over which teams would do well this season.

Without even realizing it, they had stayed in Hogsmeade together until close to dinner time. Draco offered Ginny his arm and the two of them made their way back to the castle in a comfortable silence, each one deep in thought.

Draco couldn't believe that he tolerated her being in his presence for as long as she had been. He found that he actually enjoyed her company. She made him laugh. She made him think. Dare he say it, she made him feel.

Ginny was at a war with herself. On one end, she knew this was not right. He was a Malfoy. Son of an evil Death Eater, Slytherin King, arrogant, superficial, egotistical, rude, insufferable, and mean. But, when he wanted to be, he was charming, nice, a gentleman, funny, smart, and witty. He was fun to be around and even more fun to argue with. She now understood what Hermione meant when she said that she would get a bit of pleasure arguing with Ron.

When they made it back to the fountain, the situation became awkward. Neither of them knew what to do.

"So, this was..." began Ginny.

"Nice." finished Draco.

"Yeah. Nice."

The two looked down at the ground and fidgeted their hands.

Finally Draco talked. "I must say, I'm surprised to find myself saying I had a good time around you. Your presence wasn't all that hard to tolerate."

Ginny smirked. "Yeah. I'm happy to say that I found you mildly entertaining. I may actually want to do this again. Though probably not."

Draco smiled. "Yeah. Probably not. I can't have this be a regular thing."

"Neither can I" said Ginny extending her hand for him to shake.

Draco looked at her hand. He then grasped it, pulled her a bit closer, and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Ginny's eyes bulged. He then bowed to her, and walked off, leaving her stunned and unable to move.

Ginny slowly touched the spot where Draco had kissed her. She mentally slapped herself for liking the tingle that his kiss had left and even more, wishing the kiss was a bit lower and centered.

*END FLASHBACK*

* * *

"I fail to see the problem Ginevra." said Luna, calmly sipping her tea.

"Yeah, it sounds like you two had a nice date." said Harry sincerely.

"It was NOT a date!" said Ginny getting quickly annoyed at her two friends.

"Maybe it wasn't at first," said Harry. "but it sure did turn into one."

"Shut up Potter!"

"Don't be mad at me that you won't admit that you enjoyed your date" said Harry, smugly.

"It. Was. Not. A. Date!" stomped Ginny like a toddler.

"Face it Ginny. It was a date. Just accept it and move on. This is a good thing." said Luna.

"No its not. Its a very bad thing. I don't want Draco as a soulmate. I can't have him be that" said Ginny covering up her face.

"Why?" asked Luna.

"Why what?" asked Ginny.

"Why can't he be that? What's so bad about it? He isn't all that bad. You learned that today did you not?"

"I mean I did. But he's a Malfoy. I'm a Weasley. Our families despise each other."

"But do the two of you despise each other? And be honest with yourself." said Luna, taking another sip of her tea.

Ginny thought about it. Did she really hate Draco as much as she was supposed to? Sure she hated things about him. She hated a lot of what he did in the past. But she couldn't say that she genuinely hated him overall.

"No. I don't. But this still cannot happen." said Ginny stomping her foot as if to say she was putting her foot down about the situation.

"Look Gin. You know that I hate the git with every fiber of my being." said Harry with a smirk. "But he seems to make you happy. Does he?"

Ginny stood there as both her friends stared at her waiting for her answer.

'Would it be bad of me if I said yes?"

* * *

Down in Draco's room, a similar situation was playing out.

"So you had fun with the girl on your date, what's so wrong with that?" asked Blaise.

"Everything! And for the last time, it wasn't a fucking date!" yelled Draco.

"Admit it. It was. You paid for her, wined her, dined her, and even kissed her at the end of it. It was a date." said Blaise amused.

"Yeah? So what if I kissed her?"

"Why did you kiss her?"

"Because...because...because I was being a gentleman. That was the gentleman thing to do." said Draco.

"You kissed her because it was the end of the date and you wanted to. Just admit it. The quicker you do, the quicker you can figure this shit out about how you feel about her." said Blaise.

"I already know how I feel about her. I loathe the little Weaslette. She's annoying, she's weird, she has a smart mouth, and she's pain in my ass. I can't stand her!" said Draco in a tiny fury.

"So when is the next date?" asked Blaise.

"I don't know I didn't ask...HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" snapped Draco, angry that Blaise had just pulled some bullshit on him

Blaise fell over with laughter on Draco's sofa. He was holding his stomach from laughing so hard.

Draco had a sour look on his face. "You're wrong for that Zabini. There won't be a second whatever this was. Matter of fact, unless it's school related, I'm never speaking to her again!"

Blaise's laughter got louder.

"Shut up queen."

"That's right. Say my title." laughed Blaise.

Draco grinned. "You are such an annoying ass bitch."

'I'll be that annoying ass bitch. You need to stop being a dumbass bitch and admit you have feelings for the girl. And not those feelings you just listed." said Blaise.

Draco launched a pillow at Blaise, but missed. Quidditch had given Blaise tremendous reflexes.

"Get out. I'm going to bed. And I hate you."

"I love you too Drayke." said Blaise leaving the room .

Draco rolled his eyes and took off his shirt and pants. He changed into black silk pajama bottoms and climbed into his comfy bed.

He drifted off to sleep. Ginny haunted his dreams.


	6. Chapter 6: Schemes

Time after time after time I've tried to fight it

But your love is strong, it keeps on holdin' on

Resistance is down when you're around, pride's fading

In my condition I don't want to be alone

'Cuz my heart starts beating triple time

With thoughts of lovin' you on my mind

I can't figure out just what to do

When the cause and cure is you.

-SWV Weak

* * *

Chapter 6: Schemes

A couple of weeks had passed since the not a date date between Ginny and Draco. The two tried their best not to interact unless it was school related. As much as they wanted to refuse each other, they could not help the fact that they secretly missed each other's company.

"Why don't you just talk to the girl Drayke?" asked Blaise.

What are you talking about? I talked to her this morning." said Draco as he pushed his food around his plate.

"Only because you had to because of Potions class. That doesn't count and you know it." scolded Blaise and Draco rolled his eyes.

"It very well does. I spoke. Words came out of my mouth-"

"You're being a wanker about this mate." said Blaise frowning.

Draco sighed. "What am I supposed to do, Blaise? And this isn't all on me. She won't talk to me either. It goes both ways you know."

"That's true. But she probably isn't talking to you because you aren't talking to her."

"I'm not going to keep playing this game with her. I'm better than that. It's not like I can't get another woman in my company anytime I want in a heartbeat." said Draco enthusiastically.

"Sure mate. But you don't want another woman. You want her."

Draco sighed again. He looked down at his plate of food and started pushing it around again.

Blaise was frustrated with his friend. And he was growing more frustrated with Ginny as well. The two of them needed to realize their feelings and acknowledge them.

 _'Perhaps Potter can help me.'_ thought Blaise. ' _He's got the in on little red, maybe he can talk to her.'_

He looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Harry eating with another student. Ginny was nowhere to be found.

Harry was discussing quidditch strategy with Dean when he felt as if he was being watched. He looked up and around until he locked onto the intense eyes of Blaise Zabini. He looked at him as Blaise seemed to make a pointing motion with his head towards the door. Then Blaise stood up and walked out of the great hall.

Harry sat there for a minute contemplating if he should follow. Curiosity got the best of him, so he excused himself and walked out the hall, turning the corner to see Blaise sitting on a bench.

"A word Potter?" said Blaise patting the bench beside him.

Harry walked over to him and sat down beside him. 'Put your guard up and ignore the fact that he smells bloody brilliant today.' said Harry in his head.

"I'm in need of your assistance in a matter that will probably benefit the both of us in the long run." began Blaise. "It involves our less than smart best mates."

Harry grinned. "Ginny and Malfoy and their inability to face facts you mean."

"You're a bright one Potter." said Blaise with an involuntary flirty smirk.

"As are you Zabini" said Harry returning it.

Both boys looked at each other strangely for a second. Blaise finally continued with what he wanted to say.

"It's clear to me that my git of a friend has taking a bit of a fancy to the little red. He is now forcing himself not to talk to her instead of being a man and facing his feelings. Now he's miserable to himself and a bore to me."said Blaise with a laugh.

Harry chuckled. "I've noticed. Gin is the same way. She doesn't want to give into her feelings and she is driving me mental."

"Now I know that Drayke hasn't been your favorite mate in the entire universe, and I know he has done some vile things, but when it comes to your friend, he seems more like himself. He is certainly more tolerable to be around. And he seems genuinely happy."

"Same with Ginny. And yes though I loathe the ferret, he does make her happy weather she wants to admit to it or not." said Harry.

"Glad we are in agreement." smiled Blaise. "So what I'm thinking is that we help them along a bit. Give them that extra push in the right direction unbeknownst to them if you will."

Harry felt intrigued. "I'm listening."

"Well, let's take our friendship to the next level for starters." said Blaise and without him being able to stop himself, had placed his hand on Harry's arm.

Harry froze. _'What the hell is he playing at? I better not move.'_

"What did you have in mind?" asked Harry in a low voice. 'Fuck, Harry stop flirting!'

"I think that we should hang around each other more than just in the classroom. Actually be friends for more than academic purposes. That way, Draco and Ginny will have no choice but to hang around each other unless they want to leave us behind. Which Drayke has no other friends here, and it seems like Ginny wouldn't want to do that."

"I get what you mean." said Harry. "They would have no other choice but to be around each other and will ultimately be forced to talk to each other. Thus getting closer together."

"Great minds do think alike" said Blaise laughing.

"It's brilliant. I like it. I'm in." said Harry. "I would have to let Luna Lovegood in on the plan as well as she would get suspicious."

Blaise nodded.

"And since we are going to be actual friends for the sake of love, how about we stop being so formal. Call me Harry." said Harry, sticking out his hand.

' _You can call me anything you want...dammit!'_ thought Blaise. "Blaise then" he said taking Harry's hand and shaking it.

"Right. So, Blaise, when do you want to start this charade?" asked Harry.

"Where do the two of you usually do your homework?"

"In our head dorm common room. It's on the 4th floor near the gargoyle."

"Brilliant. We shall be there after the last class yeah?"

"Sounds like a plan." agreed Harry.

"Sorted. Well, I'm off to entertain my boring mate. See you around Harry." said Blaise as he got up and walked back into the great hall.

Harry sat there and tried to piece together what happened. He thought about the way Blaise talked to him. The way his body language was. The way he seemed slightly nervous to be around him. And the way at some points it seemed as if he was flirting.

It reminded him of how Justin used to act. Only Justin wasn't as subtle and everyone had already known how he was. Blaise was acting as if he had something to hide. As if his true self was itching to get out but he wouldn't allow it.

But he couldn't. He was straight after all.

Wasn't he?

* * *

Later that afternoon Harry was helping Ginny with her charms assignment. She was working on a more effective levitation charm that would allow her to levitate people 100 feet into the air. So far she could only get Harry a good 10 feet before her control would break and he would fall into a sea of extremely soft pillows.

A knock came at the door of their common room. Harry got up out of the pillows and went to answer the door.

"Evening gent!" said Blaise enthusiastically. Behind him was a confused and scowling Draco.

"Ah Blaise, right on time. Come right in." said Harry as he opened the door wider for the two to walk in.

"Malfoy."

"Potter."

Ginny looked at the scene wide eyed. She could not believe that Blaise and Draco was in her common room.

And all she had on was a pair of Gryffindor shorts and a tank top as it was warm because of the roaring fire.

Blaise and Harry struck up a conversation while Draco stood back some and looked over at Ginny. Ginny looked back at him, feeling awkward, embarrassed, and a bit intrigued that Draco was in here.

Draco sighed. He felt set up, but in a way he didn't care too much. He walked up to Ginny as she walked towards him.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Blaise and Harry rolled their eyes at their friends. You could cut the unease between the two of them with a knife.

Draco could sense the tension and not liking to be in that type of situation with her, he decided to try and break the ice. "Why are you dressed like a bloody muggle in the summer?" he asked with a smirk.

Ginny glared at him. Two could play it that game. "Why are you dressed with a snobby pureblood in the winter?"

Draco laughed. "Is that the best you got Weasley?"

"Ginny. And no, I have tons if you are prepared to do this." she said grinning.

Draco found himself grinning back. "No. Apparently I'm here to do homework. Didn't know that we were coming to a Gryffindors lair."

"Well, nice of you to Slytherin" said Ginny, immediately wanting to take the cheesy thing she said back.

Draco laughed loudly at that. "Nice play on words Ginny. Although with talk like that a bloke would think you meant something else." he said raising his eyebrows up suggestively.

"In your dreams Ferret Boy." said Ginny slightly pushing Draco laughing.

"Seems out plan is working better and faster than expected" whispered Blaise.

"Want to test the waters?" whispered Harry.

"How so?"

"Watch and learn."

Harry walked over to the pair. "Hey Gin. Malfoy should be great at the levitation charm that you are working on. Maybe he could help you improve yeah?"

Ginny eyed him up as if she had figured out what he was trying to do. But she shrugged it off and nodded, along with Draco.

"What are you working on? What's with the pillows?" asked Draco.

"Well, before you and Blaise came, I was trying to levitate Harry to the top of the ceiling."explained Ginny. "I haven't been able to raise him more than 10 feet though."

"Let me see how you stand." said Draco. "And your wand movements."

Ginny stood straight and showed Draco how she moved her wand.

Draco shook his head. "Okay, I see your problem. Here, let me show you."

He came up behind Ginny so close that she could feel his breath on her neck. He took one of his hands and placed it on her waist, pushing it slightly back. He took the other and raised her arm slightly, then moved his hand smoothly and slowly down her arm and onto her hand where he gently maneuvered her hand the proper way.

Both Ginny and Draco took in a deep breath. Draco thought about how smooth and soft Ginny's skin was. Ginny thought about how his touch sent tingles up her spine.

"Now, point the wand at Potter and boldly and clearly say the spell." Draco said sensually into her ear. Almost like a seductive whisper.

"Ego te leviosa." said Ginny forcing the words out and moving her hand the way Draco showed her.

Harry hovered in the air. Higher and higher he went. He started to come down some, and Draco once again went for Ginny's hand and guided her hand and wand up and Harry floated up higher.

"Great job." He whispered. Ginny turned her head to look at him as Draco looked at her back. Draco's dazzling grays met Ginny's heartwarming browns as they stared at each other. Everything around them seemed to disappear, and they were in a world of their own.

That was until Harry's scream broke the spell, causing them to look as Harry had finished falling and landed on the pile of pillows.

Blaise busted out laughing , almost falling out of his chair. Harry got up both annoyed and amused.

"You could have killed me Ginny!" he yelled laughing a little to show he wasn't serious.

Ginny and Draco looked at each other and gave each other a nervous laugh.


	7. Chapter 7: Secrets

These next two chapters take place at the same time of each other. So first you will read about Blaise and Harry, and the next chapter you will read what Draco and Ginny are going through as Blaise and Harry are having their conversation.

On with the fic!

* * *

I tell you something

It's a double-edged sword you're giving

And I can't see the truth in living

When we hide behind a wall of fear

And you don't see it

It's a twisted dream you believe in

And what's the use in pretending?

Let's make the smoke and mirrors disappear

-Adam Lambert There I Said It

* * *

Chapter 7: Secrets

For the next two weeks, Blaise and Harry's little scheme seemed to be working. Every day, after classes, Blaise and Draco would go to the head dorm to do homework. Since that "moment" with the levitation spell, Ginny and Draco had seemed somewhat nervous with each other and stuck to homework only, with small talk and sometimes a snide remark or two to go along with it. Seeing what Ron and Hermione used to do, Harry considered what Ginny and Draco was doing to be their weird way of flirting.

But lately, Harry wasn't really focusing on the plan as much as he should have. His focus had drifted over to Blaise.

As their "friendship" grew, so did Harry's suspicion that there was more to Blaise than what he thought. He had discovered that Blaise was actually a very nice person. He was every bit Slytherin with his cockiness and assertiveness, but he was also kind, laid back, and very funny. Funnier than Harry had expected. He also found that Blaise was unknowingly flirtatious. Which confused the heck out of him

Blaise was a touchy feely kind of bloke. Light touches on the arm, a brush on the leg. One time, he even moved a piece of Harry's unruly hair out of Harry's face.

And that was the moment that Harry suspected that Blaise just might be into him.

He kept going back and forth about it in his mind. Blaise couldn't be into him. He was as straight as an arrow as the expression goes. The girls could vouch for that. Blaise had many many notches on his belt.

But at the same time that meant nothing. Wasn't he himself the one that had those awkward "relationships" with both Cho and Ginny? Although Cho was a lot more genuine than Ginny was, he still felt like the relationship was wrong. At the end of the day, Cho was just a front right along with Ginny.

So was that what was going on with Blaise? Could he really possibly be trying to hide just like him?

He had to get to the bottom of this. And no, it wasn't all because of Luna's stupid prediction. He had to know. If it was true, it would be great to have someone who knew what he felt and could relate to him.

He decided to try to get it out of him some kind of way. He just didn't know how to approach it. One thing he did know for certain because of Quidditch was that despite Blaise's kind nature, he had a really bad temper. Almost as bad as Ron's. He didn't need that kind of trouble on his plate.

Friday afternoon the four of them were working on potions homework. Ginny and Draco were almost done with theirs, while it seemed that Harry wasn't really into it.

Blaise looked at his emerald eyed comrade. Usually the Gryffindor was bubbly and talking up a storm, one of the things that he liked about hanging around him. But today he didn't seem very talkative. And it peaked Blaise's curiosity.

"Knut for your thoughts Harry?" asked Blaise.

"Huh?" said Harry looking up from the book he pretended to be interested in, breaking him from his thoughts.

"You seem like you have a lot on your mind, mate."

"Oh...oh yeah no I'm just tired I guess. Glad it's the weekend and all." said Harry shyly.

Blaise nodded in agreement. "Hell yeah. Can't argue with weekends."

Harry smiled. Ginny and Draco had started watching the two closely as they fell into silence again.

"I'm done with this shit." said Harry suddenly. "Care for a fly Blaise? Maybe a bit of a one on one?"

Blaise grinned. "Really? You forget Potter that you're a seeker and I'm a chaser. You can't match me."

"Oh I can't? Let's see then!" Harry said excitedly, getting up and putting on his jumper over his T-shirt and heading out the door.

Draco sneered at his best friend. "So you're really going to leave me here by myself with this Gryffindork Zabini?"

"Hey!" shouted Ginny.

"Draco, he is challenging me. I don't back down from a Quidditch challenge. And you're totally safe. Not like Ginny is going to maul you, are you Ginny?"

"He wishes." said Ginny with a smirk. Draco glared at her.

"That's settled then. Have fun you two." said Blaise with a wink and he left the dorm, leaving the Draco and Ginny behind.

* * *

Harry had to admit, his chaser skills were appalling. He didn't get to see a whole lot of the playing while looking out for the snitch, so he really didn't know how remarkable Blaise Zabini really was as a chaser. He seemed to weave all around the pitch flawlessly. His flying technique was amazing. It was like he became a part of the broom when he was flying. He dodged bludgers as if they were non-existent. And his aim was superb. Harry couldn't help but admire him.

Blaise felt Harry's eyes on him and it was making him extremely uncomfortable. He had started to put out of his mind that Harry knew his secret, however with some of the ways Harry would act and the way he sometimes felt his eyes on him, like they were at that moment, he couldn't help but wonder again. But a new wonder was starting to come to surface.

Harry had taken to sitting really close to Blaise sometimes. So close, that their thighs would touch and he wouldn't move his leg and Blaise would be too nervous to. Harry would sometimes look at Blaise's lips as he spoke, and Blaise swore up and down that every now and then he would have a bit of a playful flirty banter with him.

Harry couldn't be gay. No no, not The Boy Who Lived. Besides, he had dated Cho Chang as well as Ginny. Two of the hottest girls in Hogwarts. But then again, he had "dated" more than a few hot witches in the past as well. But those were just fronts. He never ever cared for any of them. It actually made him physically ill that he had shagged a few of them. Vagina was not his cup of tea, no matter how much he tried to force himself to like it.

Could Harry have been doing the same thing? It could be a possibility. He was a half-blood and a famous one at that. He had a lot to lose if word got out that he was gay.

Blaise just had to know. He couldn't let it go anymore. He had to get to the bottom of it, even if nothing was to come out of it. He still had to know.

But how the hell would he even attempt to start the conversation? He couldn't very well walk up to him and ask him if he enjoyed "P" where the "V" usually was.

After the two of them flew they sat in the stands. It felt somewhat weird, as the sun was starting to set into the sky, making the scene a bit romantic.

"So" began Harry.

"So." repeated Blaise awkwardly.

"The plan seems to be working. They do seem like they are getting closer, in a sense." said Harry.

"Oh yeah." said Blaise proudly. "I wonder if they are shagging right now."

Harry laughed. "I don't think so. Ginny wouldn't be that quick to hop into bed with him, no matter how much she likes him."

"Yeah. She doesn't seem like the slag type. You would know first hand though wouldn't you mate?" asked Blaise.

"Pardon?"

"Well, the two of you dated for a while right? Surely you two shagged a time or two."

Harry shook his head. "No, we never did."

"What? Hot little number like that and you didn't get to yank on that red hair?" said Blaise with a wink.

"Well shit, at least I know what you would do given the chance." said Harry chuckling.

"Actually no. Ginny's a beauty, but she isn't my cup of tea."

"Really now?" said Harry. 'This may be my chance.' he thought to himself.

"What exactly is your cup of tea as you so put it?" he asked.

Blaise was taken aback. He didn't know how to give an answer to it at first. But then all of a sudden he felt as if this may be the right time to inquire.

"I like mine more raven haired. With intense eyes. Two things that Miss Weasley lacks. Although Draco would probably say otherwise." said Blaise, happy that his brown skin hid his blushing.

"Not many of those around the school if you take away the eyes." said Harry, absolutely bursting with curiosity now.

"I've seen a few actually. Maybe you should be more observant. Unless that's not your thing of course." said Blaise.

"I like eyes. A lot actually. Eyes tell everything. They never lie." said Harry not realizing that he was staring into Blaise's very intently.

Blaise was feeling himself grow nervous and he looked away. Harry was slowly getting to him in a way that wasn't good if he wasn't gay. One more intense gaze, and he wouldn't be held responsible for his actions.

"You're right. They really don't. They are the window to your soul, or some sappy muggle Hallmark card shit." said Blaise, trying to laugh some of the tension off.

Harry was thankful for the joke and the fact that Blaise looked away. He was feeling a strong urge to kiss him, and he wasn't trying to take that chance.

"Yeah. Some sappy shit like that."said Harry in a low voice.

Blaise felt his insides churning. He felt like he couldn't hold back anymore. He was going to tell him. Or, confirm Harry's suspicions. Whichever it was.

"This may seem like an off the wall question, but I kind of feel led to ask it." said Blaise. "I know Ron Weasley is your best mate, but since he has gone off and gotten married I'll use Ginny as an example."

"Alright." said Harry.

"You're not the judgmental type are you?"

"Not really. I guess it would depend on the situation." said Harry.

"Oh. Well umm...here is a situation for you. What would you do if Ginny was into witches and not wizards? Or, maybe she was into witches as well as wizards." inquired Blaise.

' _Oh my fucking merlin, he is fucking gay!'_ screamed Harry to himself.

"I wouldn't have a problem with it honestly. Whatever made her happy in life, I guess. Ginny is like my little sister. So I wouldn't judge her or disown her if she came out with something like that. That would be fucked up of me, don't you think?"

Blaise sighed. Inside his head he was cheering. That's one other person that he knew that more than likely wouldn't judge him if he knew.

Or would he?

"That's noble of your Harry. A lot of people would judge."

"No. Not me. Love is love right? You can't help what birth hands you. You just have to learn to embrace it you know?" said Harry.

Blaise took a deep breath. 'Here goes nothing.' he thought.

"We're mates right? I mean I consider you a friend, I would hope you would consider me one." said Blaise, palms beginning to sweat.

Harry nodded.

"So if I confided in you something that is of the greatest secrecy, you wouldn't tell a soul would you?" said Blaise almost shaking.

Harry could look at Blaise and tell that he was about to fall apart. He knew the feeling. He figured he would relieve him of it.

"Are you trying to tell me you're into wizards, Blaise?" he asked.

Blaise's eyes almost popped out of his head. "Ummmm...well...that is to say that-"

"It's fine mate. So am I." said Harry smiling.

"Wait, what?"

"I'm gay as well mate. I started realizing that my 2nd year."

"Holy shit!" said Blaise stunned that Harry had just said it as if it was nothing. "I would have never pegged you as gay, mate!"

Harry laughed "And as much bints I've seen you fancy, I would have never pegged you as that either."

Blaise laughed hard, almost falling backwards in the stands. "You would not BELIEVE how much it took me to force myself to touch a female."

"You actually TOUCHED one? Gross!" laughed Harry.

"So wait you really never did anything with Ginny? And not even that pretty Ravenclaw girl, what was her name, Chang?"

"Yeah. Cho Chang, and hell no. I've never even seen neither one of their knickers, and kissing them felt nasty." said Harry, disgusted by the memory of his first kiss with Cho, which he found absolutely revolting.

"Shit. Well at least you haven't been scarred by a vagina." chuckled Blaise.

"Who was it?" grinned Harry.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Bloody Lavender Brown was one. That shit was like an open tunnel. Daphne Greengrass was my first and what confirmed to me that girls were not my thing. Parvati Patil...I guess if you liked girls she would be okay. Of course, I felt bad that me as a gay man took her virginity. I almost wanted to tell her as a joke. But I didn't think she would find it funny." laughed Blaise.

"Ron told me that Lavender was spaced. They didn't have sex, but he said that he could stick more than two fingers in comfortably." said Harry gagging at the memory of Ron's story.

"They didn't shag? Shit the way they would attack each other around school would suggest otherwise."

"Apparently she tried, but he wasn't interested. He already belonged to Hermione. He would have never." said Harry, now missing his two best friends.

Blaise sat back, feeling positively happy with himself. Not only did he come clean to someone that he could trust, he also had someone that he could actually speak to about such things. Draco never understood, and he could never have this conversation with another girl.

"I feel a lot better saying something to you, Harry." said Blaise. "I guess you know how it feels to not be able to be your true self around anyone."

"Yeah. Only Gin, Luna, Ron, and Hermione know. And while I can somewhat have girl talk with Ginny, Luna, and Hermione, I couldn't really have proper conversation with Ron. He doesn't care, but he's straight so you know..."

"Same with Draco. He's the only one that knows." said Blaise.

That threw Harry off. "Malfoy knows? And he is okay with it? I never would have thought that."

Blaise smiled. "Oh yeah. He knew before I did actually. He was the one that helped me admit it to myself. He never judged me, and he has kept it a guarded secret. Drayke isn't really as bad as he puts on. Yeah he has done some fucked up shit over the years, but it was all because he was trying to protect his family and Lucius raised him to be a prat. Can't help your family you know?"

"Tell me about it." said Harry, thinking about the Dursleys.

"So I trust that you won't rat me out." said Blaise.

"As long as you give me that same respect." said Harry holding out his hand, which Blaise took and shook.

"Wait...can Ginny know?" asked Harry.

Blaise grinned. "She wouldn't tell would she?"

"She hasn't snitched me out yet." laughed Harry.

"Fine Ginny can know. But no one else, Potter."

Harry smiled.

* * *

The two of them put their brooms up and headed back to Harry and Ginny's dorm. They were laughing and chatting about random things, and were very much happy that they now had someone of the same sex to discuss things with.

When they got to the door Harry said the password, but the door didn't open. He said the password three more times without much success.

"What the hell? I hope Ginny didn't switch the password and not tell me." said Harry as he started pounding on the door.

"Let's try this" said Blaise taking out his wand and pointing it to the door.

"Alohomora" he said and the door unlatched and opened.

They walked in and saw Draco and Ginny in their books, vigorously working on their homework. Ginny was on the floor, and Draco was sitting on the couch. Both looking flushed.

"What the hell happened to the door, Gin?" asked Harry.

"The door?" said Ginny. " I don't know what you're talking about."

"She doesn't know what you're talking about." reiterated Draco.

Harry looked at Ginny confused, while Blaise smirked at Draco.

"Right. I guess we got this shit to finish yeah?" he said, laughing on the inside.


	8. Chapter 8: Temptation

You're just like poison

And I just don't get it

How could something so deadly feel so right?

I'm not sure of what to do

It's a catch twenty-two

'Cause the cure is found in you,

I don't want it but I do

You're just like poison

My affliction, I'm addicted, I can't lie

Kiss me one more time before I die

-Beyonce Poison

* * *

Chapter 8: Temptation

"I'm done with this shit." said Harry suddenly. "Care for a fly Blaise? Maybe a bit of a one on one?"

Blaise grinned. "Really? You forget Potter that you're a seeker and I'm a chaser. You can't match me."

"Oh I can't? Let's see then!" Harry said excitedly, getting up and putting on his jumper over his T-shirt and heading out the door.

Draco sneered at his best friend. "So you're really going to leave me here by myself with this Gryffindork Zabini?"

"Hey!" shouted Ginny.

"Draco, he is challenging me. I don't back down from a Quidditch challenge. And you're totally safe. Not like Ginny is going to maul you, are you Ginny?"

"He wishes." said Ginny with a smirk. Draco glared at her.

"That's settled then. Have fun you two." said Blaise with a wink and he left the dorm, leaving Draco and Ginny behind.

Draco rolled his eyes. Why why why did his so called best mate leave him by himself with this girl? Must be part of his manipulative plan.

Draco had already caught onto Blaise's scheme. He knew that he and Harry were only being friendly to cause him and Ginny to get closer, and have whatever crazy relationship that hung out in Blaise's head.

' _Well I'm not falling for your bullshit Zabini. No way am I falling for this girl.'_ he said as he looked over at Ginny.

He found that his eyes had locked onto her and he couldn't look away. He was taking in her fiery locks, noticing that though her hair was a deep deep crimson, she also had strands of gold in there that seemed to capture the light well, which made the effect of her hair burning when she would be flying around the pitch or running. He found his eyes drawn to her lips as she chewed on the top of her quill in concentration. Her lips were plump and perfectly pink, just begging to be kissed.

 _'Stop that._ ' thought Draco.

Ginny felt Draco staring at her. She turned to him, giving him a very amused look.

"See something of interest, Malfoy?" Ginny asked innocently.

Draco smirked. "What are you talking about Weasley?"

"I thought we were done with the formalities."

"Well, seeing as you called me Malfoy first." said Draco with a smug look on his face.

"Touche, I did. But you never answered my question."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Fine. If you must know, I was thinking about all the things that annoy me about you." he lied.

Ginny glared at him. "Oh really? Care to list them?"

"I certainly will." said Draco. "Your hair is too red."

"My hair's too what? Are you serious? Well your hair is-"

"Let me finish." interrupted Draco. "As I was saying, your hair is too red. It makes me think of fire and the fact that it's too hot to touch. "

Ginny smirked. " You hair is too blonde. Reminds me of unicorn hair. And that's bad because I actually like unicorns."

Draco chuckled and unknowingly scooted closer to her. "I hate your eyes. They are just this regular brown color. Nothing special about them. But they are dangerous. You look too deep with them, and I can't stand it."

"Well let's talk about your eyes. All silver and unusual. They swirl around like smoke or clouds if you look too long at them." said Ginny, staring into his stormy orbs.

"Your nose bothers me. All small and dare I say cute, it's absolutely repulsive." He said as he lightly brushed his finger on the tip of if, his touch making Ginny's face tingle.

"I hate your cheeks." said Ginny as she put her hand on his left cheek causing Draco to shiver and close his eyes for a second. "They are all chiseled and smooth. You're a man, your skin shouldn't be this smooth." she said as she rubbed his cheek slowly with her thumb.

Draco felt as if he was going to melt from the fire that was slowly growing inside of him. "I hate your lips. They look too soft. Too...pillowy." he said leaning his face closer to Ginny's and touching her lips with his finger. "How could you ever properly snog somebody with lips that damn soft?"

"You will never know the answer to that now will you?" said Ginny looking seductively into Draco's eyes.

The two of them stared at each other with all the ill feelings for one another they could muster.

"God I fucking hate you."said Draco.

"I hate you ever more." said Ginny and before she even knew what was happening, Draco's lips crashed into hers.

It felt like electricity was going through both of their lips as they connected. Draco casted a locking spell on the door, threw down his wand, and then grabbed Ginny's shoulders, pulling her closer into him as the kiss deepened; their tongues moving around wildly as if they had lost control.

Draco stood and picked Ginny up in one swoop. Her legs locked around his waist as they continued to kiss while he carefully made his way over to the sofa, where he dropped her onto her back, her pulling him down on top of her.

Draco moved his lips down to Ginny's neck, biting and sucking not caring if he left a mark at all. "I hate...the way...you taste...so fucking good...right now..." he said between kisses and nibbles.

Ginny moaned as he nibbled and licked the area near her collarbone. "I hate that you have on so many clothes right now." she said almost breathless.

Draco rose up and swiftly took off his T-shirt, showing off his slender but muscular frame, his chest toned, his v-cut and abs very much prominent.

Ginny was mesmerized by the body in front of her. She reached out and slid her hands down his chest, feeling the rock hardness, but smooth texture.

"I hate that your body is gorgeous." she said licking his torso from his navel to his collarbone as he leaned back down towards her. He hissed at the contact her tongue was making, causing him to rise and harden with excitement. He had never been turned on this strongly before in his life.

He ripped open Ginny's top, revealing a black laced bra over a very nice pair of breasts. "God I hate your beautiful ass chest! Fuck you Ginny!" he growled as he nibbled on her chest, making a path to her right breast.

Suddenly, they thought they had heard a voice outside the door. They froze immediately and looked at each other, shocked and amazed that they were in this position.

As the voice grew louder, they sprung back to reality, Draco putting back on his shirt, Ginny summoning a tank from her room and putting it on as fast as she could.

They heard pounding on the door as they tried their best to fix their hair as well as their composure. They grabbed their books and some parchment, and then tried to get in convincing positions.

Blaise and Harry walked and spotted Draco and Ginny in their books, vigorously working on their homework. Ginny on the floor, Draco sitting on the couch. Both looked flushed.

"What the hell happened to the door Gin?" asked Harry.

"The door?" said Ginny. " I don't know what you're talking about."

"She doesn't know what you're talking about." reiterated Draco.

Harry looked at Ginny confused, while Blaise smirked at Draco. Draco looked back at Draco and sneered.

"Right. I guess we got this shit to finish yeah?" he said, laughing on the inside.

Draco looked at Ginny and slowly shook his head while Ginny looked back, biting her bottom lip. This was going to be a problem.

A huge, huge problem.


	9. Chapter 9: Complications

My mind forgets to remind me

You're a bad idea

You touch me once and it's really something,

You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.

I'm on my guard for the rest of the world

But with you I know it's no good

And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...

Drop everything now

Meet me in the pouring rain

Kiss me on the sidewalk

Take away the pain

'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

-Taylor Swift Sparks Fly

* * *

Chapter 9: Complications

Luna calmly sipped her tea as she watched a frantic and frazzled Ginny pace back and forth in her dorm room.

She had been very much startled with the sudden intrusion of her red headed best friend looking as if she had been thoroughly snogged and hated herself for it. Ginny had came into the room yelling about how much she hated Luna, and that the situation she was in was all her fault. Her and her stupid soulmate visions.

Luna didn't take any of it to heart. She knew that Ginny really didn't hate her. She was just angry at herself and her new feelings. Which is exactly what Luna told her.

"There aren't any feelings, Lovegood!" shouted Ginny. "There shouldn't be any feelings at all! I'm a Weasley! I shouldn't be snogging a Malfoy!"

Luna giggled. "Why not? Sure you two have had a horrid past, but people can change."

Ginny shook her head. "Malfoys don't change. He's still an arrogant prat! He's insufferable. He's a spoiled entitled rich boy that thinks he can get everything that he wants!"

"And he's your soulmate, Gin." said Luna in a cheery voice that made Ginny want to rip her own hair out.

"I don't believe it. I refuse to Luna. I cannot do this. He can't be my soulmate. There is too much at stake. My family. What would they think? They would say I've gone off the bend. That I'm completely mental or that Draco has me under some powerful love spell or something. This isn't right, you need to try this again."

Luna looked at her frazzled friend. She sighed and placed a gentle hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"Ginevra, you need to just admit your feelings." began Luna. "You are only going to make this harder on yourself as well as him. Look, I know 100% that you and Draco really like each other. It wasn't about just snogging earlier."

"How do you know this and don't say because you're a seer and you have seen it." scoffed Ginny.

"No Gin. I've seen the way Draco watches you. Especially in the great hall. He can't keep his eyes off of you and when you walk in, his whole face lights up, and he looks happy, despite trying to hide it. When I would study with you four sometimes, I see how he sits as close to you as he can without you realizing that it's what he is doing. And even though half the time you two argue, he looks as if he enjoys being around you. Like your brother and Hermione used to be. It's quite amusing actually." said Luna, smiling.

Ginny sat on the end of Luna's bed. She felt conflicted with herself. She knew that she was supposed to hate him, and a huge part of her did. But she couldn't help that in a lot of ways, the things he did that used to drive her crazy were starting to excite her. And earlier, when they had almost snogged each other senseless, it didn't feel like two people just letting out sexual frustration. It felt like so much deeper than that.

The more she thought about how Draco made her feel, the more she started to realize that she really did have feelings for him. Strong feelings. And they were only going to increase.

"Luna what am I going to do? It truly doesn't matter if we like each other or not. Our families would never allow it." and as she said those words, she felt tears forming in her eyes.

Luna sat beside her and handed her a tissue. "Your family loves you, Ginny. Though they will be terribly angry at first, you know that they will still be there for you no matter what."

"But the Malfoys. They would never accept their precious pureblood son being with a blood traitor. Especially a Weasley blood traitor. Shit, they would probably kill him for it."

Luna sighed. "That does pose a problem. But if he says he doesn't care would you?"

"I.. I really don't know.." said Ginny.

"I think you and Draco need to have a talk." said Luna sweetly.

* * *

Draco sat in front of the fire in Ginny and Harry's common room. He hadn't moved from the spot since Ginny had ran out of it earlier. He felt as if he was literally stuck to the sofa. All he could do was blank stare at the fire, which reminded him of Ginny's hair.

Blaise and Harry looked at Draco. Harry found himself strangely concerned. He then mentally smacked himself. Since when has he ever felt sorry or cared about how the great tosser felt about anything?

'I'm growing soft.' he thought to himself.

"Sooooooo..." said Blaise hesitantly. "Am I missing something important?"

Draco's concentration broke and he turned and gave Blaise the ultimate death stare. His look then softened as he rolled his eyes and sighed.

"First things first, fuck the both of you." he growled.

Harry looked at him confused and annoyed while Blaise snickered. "Ahhhh so something did happen. Out with it. Let's go." said Blaise pulling up a chair in front of Draco, looking at him as if it was story time.

"I told her I hated her."

Harry scoffed. "Aren't you such a fucking gentleman." he said.

Draco ignored him. "Then, I kissed her."

Both Blaise and Harry looked at Draco in disbelief. They didn't actually think it would happen. At least, not that fast.

"She bloody kissed me back. Next thing I know we are snogging like our lives depended on it laid out on the sofa, and then you sods interrupted us."

Harry chuckled while Blaise kept his expression of disbelief on his face.

Draco looked at Blaise as if he was hopeless. For the first time since the war, he felt fear. Genuine fear.

"Is falling for Ginny that bad?" said Harry defensively.

"Uh, YES!" said Draco. "Our families fucking hate each other. And frankly, I don't wish to get my ass kicked by her herd of brothers. You must be insane." said Draco.

"Would she be worth it?" asked Blaise. "And be honest mate."

Before Draco could answer the door opened and a very irate Ginny stormed in. She went over to Draco, grabbed his arm, dragged him into her room, and slammed the door.

* * *

"We need to talk." said Ginny letting go of Draco.

"We do. You almost pulled my damn arm out of its socket!" said Draco rubbing his shoulder.

"Oh shut up you big baby, I didn't pull you that hard." snickered Ginny even though she was trying her very best to be angry.

"I'm not a baby, I'm fragile. You're so bloody rough."

"You're one to talk, dropping me onto a sofa as if I were a doll." said Ginny.

"Speaking of that..."

"Yes. What the hell was that Draco? Why did you put your disgusting lips on me?" asked Ginny trying even harder to be disgusted by the memory of the kissing that blew her mind.

"I'm the disgusting one?! You were all over me with your muggle loving body. You assaulted me!"

"Oh yeah I sure did. This coming from the boy who tried to rip my shirt open."

"And you weren't trying to claw mine off of me?!"

The two of them glares at each other. Each not wanting to back down.

Draco sighed. "Whatever. It was the both of us. The question is, what do we do about this little situation."

"Right. I can't be seen snogging you. What would my parents say?"

"Your parents? Shit yours would probably just yell. My father would try and kill me if this got out." said Draco with a small shiver.

"You mean before or after my 6 brothers and my father kill you?" said Ginny looking deathly serious. Draco shivered even more.

"You're right. The point is, what we did does not leave this room."

"Uh, you think? I'm not getting howlers over your ferret ass." said Ginny.

"This coming from the witch that had no problem being under my ferret ass not too long ago." said Draco with a smug look on his face.

"Oh really?" said Ginny amused. "Who was the one who picked me up while-"

"Okay okay, fine. Whatever. It looks as if we both wanted something." said Draco.

"Yeah. Keyword 'wanted'. It's totally out of my system now." said Ginny quietly.

Draco looked disappointed for a second. Then he quickly forced his face into indifference. "Yeah. Totally out of mine as well. I just had a moment of weakness. Change of season I guess."

"Yeah." said Ginny looking down not hiding her disappointment. "Change of season."

They found themselves in an awkward moment. Neither of them could look at one another, yet neither of them wanted to leave each other.

Finally Ginny spoke up. "Can we at least be friends? Sometimes, you're not a total prat."

Draco grinned. "I guess. You're a little more tolerable than you used to be."

Ginny smiled and shook her head.


	10. Chapter 10: Discovery

I have a feeling a few people are not gonna like me for this chapter. I'm just gonna let you know, I have my reasons as to why I'm doing what I'm going to do. So please don't shoot me!

* * *

Call on me and I'll be there for you

I'm a friend who always will be true

And I love you can't you see

That I love you

Honestly

I will never betray your trust in me

And I love you can't you see

That I can say I love you

Honestly

-Stryper Honestly

* * *

Chapter 10: Discovery

For the next few weeks, the four had gotten into a nice routine of friendship. Draco and Ginny hadn't touched each other with the exception of a few playful shoves, and Blaise and Harry seemed to become the best of friends, being grateful that they actually had someone that they could relate to.

Draco could have been knocked over with a feather when he was finally told that Harry was indeed gay. He had never suspected it, even though he made dumb comments implying it over the years to be spiteful. Despite the shock, however, he accepted him just like he did Blaise, only he wasn't as close to him as he was Blaise and Ginny. That more than likely would never happen.

Ginny loved the fact that Blaise was gay. Blaise had become someone that she could go to for advice from a boy's perspective. Especially when it came to matters of Draco.

Blaise had gotten injured during the Slytherin vs Hufflepuff game so he was laid up in the infirmary with Ginny keeping him company, while Draco and Harry had went to watch Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff play each other.

"I still think you were bloody foolish for that dive you did." said Ginny speaking on a dive for the quaffle that Blaise had made that was risky enough to send him flying off his broom, breaking an arm and leg.

"Yeah it was, but what is Quidditch but one big ass risk?" laughed Blaise.

"You have a point." said Ginny chuckling.

"Speaking of risks, when are you and Drayke gonna stop playing these games and take a risk on each other?"

Ginny gasped. "Blaise!"

"What?" said Blaise not at all phased by her shock of his question. "You two have been dancing around each other since the train. It's actually quite strange that you two haven't snogged more than once. "

"We haven't snogged in weeks." exclaimed Ginny, and Blaise caught the hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Look, why don't you two quit being foolish and get together? He's a right miserable git to be around these days."

"That's not my fault. We shouldn't be together and we won't be together. No matter what Luna says." said Ginny, quickly covering her mouth after the slip.

Blaise looked confused. "Loony Lovegood? She nags you about it too?" he asked smirking.

"Her name is LUNA and it's more to it than just nagging actually..." said Ginny hesitantly.

"How so?"

"You know that Luna developed Seer powers as a result of the war right? Well she has been using her gift for people to find out their true soulmates."

Blaise looked intrigued. He sat up and looked at Ginny intently, letting her know he was hanging onto her every word.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Anyways, Harry and I went to her before the start of term as a joke to see who our apparent soulmates were. We didn't exactly believe what we had been hearing, so we figured it would be a good gag you know?"

"Right, right."

"Well, when Luna touched me, flashes of...of Draco and I appeared in my mind. We were talking and laughing, he was being very sweet. And then, he kissed me."

Blaise's eyes grew big and round. "So what you're saying is-"

"According to Luna, Draco and I are soulmates. Yes." said Ginny, blushing.

"That's bloody amazing! That's unbelievable!"

"Yeah. I know."

"So if you know this, why aren't you two together?" asked Blaise.

"Draco can't be my soulmate. We can't be. You already know why and besides, Draco wouldn't want to be with me anyways."

"Why would you say that? Didn't his snogging tell you otherwise?"

"Yeah but he can snog a girl and not give a damn about it. He wouldn't care about me. Sure there is an undeniable attraction there, but really, it would probably be just sex. And I don't think I could deal with that."

"And why is that? Because that's not the type of girl you are, or because you have more than just an attraction to him and just sex would actually hurt your feelings."said Blaise reading Ginny as if she were an open book.

Ginny opened her mouth to speak and then closed it. She looked down at her jeans, not knowing how to answer the question.

"You care for him more than you want to don't you?" asked Blaise.

Ginny felt the sting of salty tears forming into her eyes. She willed them not to fall, but one got away and traveled down her cheek.

"Awh Gin..." sympathized Blaise.

* * *

Later that night, Harry and Luna met up. He needed to see her again. He needed to be sure. Things with Blaise was getting way too comfortable.

"My vision won't change you know." said Luna.

"Are you absolutely sure? I think we need to recheck"

Luna shook her head and smiled. "Fine. Give me your hands and close your eyes.

Harry did as he was told. The instant his hands touched Luna's, he felt the same feeling he did last time as flashes of Hogwarts went through his mind. They soon slowed down, showing him and Blaise flying brooms around the Quidditch pitch seeking the snitch although Blaise was the worst seeker in the world. His mind flashed to a scene where the two were sitting there telling jokes and laughing, and then Harry laid his head on Blaise's shoulder. Another flash and it was of him and Blaise walking with two figures he couldn't make out, Blaise's arm draped around his neck as the two seemed to be making fun of the other two figures.

Harry's eyes opened. It was the same thing from the last time Luna had done this. Nothing had changed.

"Luna, I don't know. Don't get me wrong, Blaise is great. Better than great. He's funny and charming and nice. And of course he'd bloody gorgeous. But I can't help but not feel attracted to him in that way anymore. I mean, when we found out about each other being gay and started talking and really hanging out, I started to see him as more of...like a brother of sorts."

Luna smiled. "Soulmates don't always mean lovers, Harry."

Harry's mouth popped open wide.

"Oh close your mouth Harry, you'll let a nargle in. As I was saying, soulmates don't always mean lovers. They can also mean a deep deep bond of friendship. A bond that can never be broken. The two of you are meant to have that friendship, just like you and Ron. Only there will be some things that you and Ron will never be able to have in common and relate to due to your sexuality. But Blaise is your equal through and through."

"WELL DAMN LOVEGOOD WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT?!" yelled Harry.

"You never asked" said Luna grinning.

Harry opened his mouth to shout something else, then quickly closed it, not knowing what to say. She was absolutely correct.

"Wait...so Draco and Ginny-"

"Oh no." interrupted Luna. "They are very much bonded by love despite how much the two want to deny it. That's bound to happen and it would go much more smoother if they would just let it happen."

Harry nodded in agreement. Him and Blaise had discussed many times how Draco and Ginny needed to stop torturing themselves.

"So Luna, since Blaise and I are meant to be friends, does this mean that because I seen Blaise that I don't have a love soulmate?" asked Harry sounding disappointed.

"Not at all Harry." said Luna rubbing Harry's cheek trying to perk him up. "You may have encountered that person, but it isn't ready for the truth to be revealed to you yet. Seems like love for you goes beyond these school walls. He is out there though. No one in this world is alone."

"You know, I'm kind of glad to know that Blaise is only my friend soulmate. Friendmate? Soulfriend? Yes!" said Harry, laughing at the word. "We would have looked great together on Christmas cards though."

"Blaise is that person that is going to help you in your journey of finding yourself. You're going to have a lot of rough days. You probably already realize that. And so will he. But the bond the both of you share will help you with what is to come. And sometimes, that's more important than lovers."

Harry hugged Luna tightly, thanking her. He then went off to tell Ginny what had happened.


	11. Chapter 11: Broken

If you haven't read Cursed Child yet, pick it up and read it. I mean overall it's okay, would have been better as a novel, but it kinda read like fan fiction. Mediocre fan fiction.

Scorpius was the bomb dot com tho.

I got the first book at the Barnes And Noble where we had a release party and I also god Ron's second wand and I won an absolute GORGEOUS timeturner that even though I should keep in it's nice mirror and wood packaging because it's authentic, I can't help but want to wear.

And did you guys see Queen Rowling's golden snitch shoes?! GOT MY LIFE!

Okay I'm done fangirling now. On with the story :)

* * *

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand

If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?

Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

-Daniel Bedingfield If You're Not The One

* * *

Chapter 11: Broken

As much as Blaise did not want to tell Draco about what Ginny had told him, he couldn't help but try to push Draco in the right direction. Of course he wouldn't say what Ginny told him, but it didn't stop him from using what she said to help them out.

Besides, there was something that had seemed to be wrong with his best friend lately. He had seemed to be a bit sluggish. Blaise had noticed that during practices. Draco would miss the snitch, something that he rarely did. Next to Harry, Draco was the best seeker in school.

He also seemed to be slacking when it came to his schoolwork. He grades in potions especially had dropped, despite Ginny being his partner. He didn't seem motivated to do hardly anything. And the past two weekends, he had even said he didn't feel up to getting out of bed.

Blaise had a feeling that Draco was getting depressed. He hadn't seen him down like he was since their 6th year, when he was put up to the task to kill Dumbledore. The only reason Blaise could come up with was lack of true interaction with Ginny.

"What's wrong mate?" he asked Draco as they sat in Ginny and Harry's common room. Harry and Ginny had entrusted them with the password, and they were waiting on the two of them to come back from their Quidditch practice.

Draco glared at his friend. "Why do you think something is wrong with me?"

"Because you're acting like an emo git." said Blaise.

"What the hell is that?"

"It's a muggle thing. It's when muggle teens go through this angsty, depressed, 'the world hates me and I hate it back' phase. Harry told me about it."

"Potter would know." muttered Draco as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious Drayke. You're starting to scare me. It's like sixth year all over again." said Blaise with concern.

Draco sneered. "What the hell are you going on about? Nothing now is like it was then. I'm not being pressured to kill anybody!"

"No, but you are pressuring yourself to not act on your feelings for Ginny!" exclaimed Blaise.

"Merlin's bullocks, again with this shit? There are no feelings. There isn't anything to act on. Shit, I just got used to considering her my actual friend." said Draco standing up.

"Now you know damn well that's not true!" said Blaise standing up as well. "You enjoy hanging with Ginny. Shit you act like a crushing firstie when you're around her. You would go mental if she didn't want to be your friend anymore and you know it."

Draco and Blaise stared each other down angrily for a moment. Finally Draco sighed and admitted defeat.

"Fucking princess." he growled at Blaise.

Blaise gave Draco a smug smile. "That's queen, bitch. And don't you forget it."

Draco shook his head. "Okay whatever. So I like the girl."

"You care for her..."

"Okay, fucking whatever, I care for her! What does it matter when she doesn't feel the same way I do?" shouted Draco.

"How the hell do you know that?"

"Please. I can tell she hates my ass. She probably only puts up with me because you two prats are bloody boyfriends now."

Blaise laughed loudly at this. "Nah. Harry and I actually talked about it. He's my boyfriend but not my boyfriend, you get it?"

"Is that gay talk for like your gay best mate or some shit?" asked Draco confused.

"Yeah, toshpot." laughed Blaise once again.

"Oh. Well good. Good. I really didn't want to walk in one night on you two playing hide the snitch."

Blaise fell on the floor rolling back and forth with laughter. Draco chuckled, and helped Blaise up when he was done.

"You sir are a comedian. But don't think that I don't know you're trying to keep me from talking about your situation." said Blaise getting serious again.

Draco sighed. "Look, Zabini, I don't know shit about love. You know how I grew up. Sure Mother loves me, but Lucius was an absolute prick to both her and me. He never properly cared for her. I wouldn't know what to do with Ginny. And besides, she doesn't feel the same way I do about her. She thinks I'm an arrogant prat remember?"

"Why don't you try asking the lady yourself Draco? You may be surprised by what you find out." said Blaise trying so hard not to giggle.

Draco eyed Blaise suspiciously. "What? Do you know something I don't?"

"No, not at all." said Blaise quickly adjusting his facial expression from amused to indifferent. "I'm just saying, you know, that she would know her feelings more than I would. You know?"

Draco leered at him. "Yeah...right..."

* * *

Whenever Ginny felt like she needed to think, she would always come out to the lake. There was a tree that provided just the right shade, as well as a swing to sit on, which Ginny liked most about it. She would sit and swing on it and think of a simpler time when she was a child and her only focus was having fun.

She sat down on the swing and watched the giant squid flick birds that tried to rest on its tentacles. She reflected over the conversation she and Blaise had a few days ago.

So what if she had started to actually enjoy Draco's company? So what is she, dare she say it, fancied him? None of that mattered if the feelings weren't mutual, and Draco had made it clear many times that even being a friend was a strain for him.

All of a sudden she found herself moving, as someone had given her a gentle push. She looked back to see Draco looking at her, his face unreadable.

She sensed that this was to be a bit of a quiet moment so she looked back at the lake and lifted up her legs as Draco pushed her on the swing.

Soon, Draco sat down closely beside her, and the two of them kept the swing going by kicking at the ground every now and then.

The moment felt peaceful to the two of them. Who knew that a Malfoy and a Weasley would be doing something as casual as sharing a swing? And what's more, enjoying each other's company on said swing in total silence.

Ginny gathered up some Gryffindor courage and rested her head on Draco's shoulder, causing him to stiffen up for a second before relaxing and laying his head on top of hers.

The pair continued to sit in silence like that for a few minutes. Finally, Draco began to speak.

"Growing up, I was alone a lot" said Draco. "Lucius was always taking care of some sort of business and Mother would be shopping or some shit. She would take me but I was bored by it, so sometimes she would leave me in the care of some of our house elves. I would wait up for her and I could always tell when she carried me to bed because she smelled like freshly bloomed roses, and it would always linger until morning on my clothes from her holding me close. I loved waking up to that smell. She wasn't allowed to show me affection. My father always told her that it would make me soft. But whenever he wasn't around, she would shower me with it."

"My mother and father didn't like each other much. Their marriage was arranged and Lucius as you know was a brute who would use and abuse my mother. The only time he spoke kind words to her were in public for show. Then, back at home, he would yell at her and call her the worst names you could ever call a woman. No matter how much I hate Pansy Parkinson, even I would have never called her some of the names my father called my mother."

"My mother tried her best to shield me from it, but I always heard.l, and sometimes seen. I knew what was happening. She was happy when I started Hogwarts because I didn't get to witness my father being a piece of shit to her. But still, I knew. And even now, after the war, its...well..." he tried to come up with a word but couldn't.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I really don't know how to care about you. Sure, I was taught to be a gentleman and, by my mother, never to be physically abusive, but as far as real love is concerned, I don't know how to show that emotion. I wouldn't know what to do." he said lifting his head off of Ginny's.

Ginny turned and looked up at him. His face was emotionless, but in his eyes she could read every emotion he was feeling. Pain. Longing. Anger. Confusion. Hurt.

"You could try." said Ginny almost in a whisper. "I can show you."

"Could you really?"

"Of course. Draco, you're not that bad. You're actually a very loving person, when you allow yourself to be. Especially when it came to that one time..."

Draco scoffed. "How do you know I wasn't just using you? You could easily be just another conquest." he said with a smirk.

Ginny glared. "Is that what I am to you then? Just another notch to add in your belt?"

"Ginny, you know that's not true." said Draco, realizing his mistake.

"Then why the hell would you say such a thing?!" she asked feeling her temper rise as she got off of the swing.

"Did I not just sit here and tell you that I don't know what to do with you?" yelled Draco getting off the swing too. 'I don't know what this is. I never felt it before to be able to know what to do with it! All I know is that I don't want to hurt you!"

"Then don't fucking hurt me!" said Ginny latching onto Draco's waist, burying her face into his chest as she started to cry. Draco instinctively wrapped his arms around her, fighting back his emotions that he ordered to stay in the back of his mind.

"I'm hurting you right now am I?" he asked.

Ginny nodded, unable to speak.

Draco shook his head, let go of his hold of Ginny, and gently pushed her off of him.

"I can't do this." he said as he turned and walked away as fast as he could, leaving Ginny to watch him as he disappeared into the school.

Ginny sat back on the swing and covered her face. She sat there and just allowed the tears to flow through her fingers and onto the ground in hopes that they would take every feeling that she had of Draco Malfoy with them so she wouldn't have them anymore.

Later on, in her bed, she cursed those tears for not doing their job.


	12. Chapter 12: Help

I don't know just how it happened,

I let down my guard...

Swore I'd never fall in love again

But I fell hard.

Guess I should have seen it coming,

Caught me by surprise...

I wasn't looking where I was going,

I fell into your eyes.

You came into my crazy world like a cool and cleansing wave.

Before I, I knew what hit me baby you were flowing through my veins...

-Avicii Addicted To You

* * *

Chapter 12: Help

Weeks passed as the November warmth made way for the December chill. But the weather wasn't the only thing that was cold.

After that day on the swings, Ginny had completely shut herself off from Draco and vice versa. That following Monday, Dravo had came to potions to find out that his new Potions partner was to be some Slytherin 7th year that he never even spoke to. Ginny had requested permission to switch places with the boy, which Professor Slughorn granted reluctantly.

Draco didn't go with Blaise when he would go and study in Ginny and Harry's dorm. Nor did Ginny hang around Harry and Blaise when she knew that they would be around Draco.

Harry had started to notice that the same things that Blaise noticed was happening to Draco, were happening to Ginny. Sure she denied it every time it was brought up, but Ginny knew that something was not right with her.

A Memorial/Yule Ball was announced to occur on Christmas Eve and immediately Ginny wrote to her mum asking if she could come home for the holidays. She didn't want to be in a room full of dancing, happy, and in love bodies.

Her request to go home was in vain, because due to Percy's death, her whole family was going to be at the ball as guests of honor, so she was told she might as well stay, and that she could come home after the ball was over.

Great.

Ginny and Luna got permission to go to Diagon Alley together to look for dresses. The twins allowed her to shop for a dress and shoes for the ball on them, so she was actually able to get things brand new, instead of second hand.

They went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to get fitted. Madam Malkin had a knack for picking out the most perfect dress robes for everyone with her magic tape measurer.

After she took the girls measurements, Madam Malkin went off to search for the robes, while the girls talked.

"I think it's great that you are still going." said Luna. "I get to be Harry's pretend date you know. I think it will be quite fun. Unlike Slughorn's Christmas Party my 5th year, where the both of us were very bored."

Ginny smiled. "Yeah. I agreed to go with Blaise. Can't show up by myself when I'm being forced to show up in the first place."

Luna blinked her crystal blue eyes. "Blaise Zabini? Really? And how did Draco take this?"

Ginny shrugged nonchalantly. "Don't know, don't care."

"So the two you are still having a row?"

"No. We aren't doing anything. We haven't spoken to each other since he left me crying by myself at the bloody lake." said Ginny feeling herself get emotional.

"You two are making this hard on yourselves. I've never met two people so stubborn. Even your brother and Hermione weren't this bad." said Luna.

Ginny glared at her cheerful friend.

"Well it's true you know. Anyways, I think that you two should talk again. Try to understand each other."

"He already said that he doesn't know what to do with me. That he doesn't know how to care. He doesn't want me Luna. You got us wrong I'm afraid." said Ginny.

Luna shook her head but didn't say anything. She had to find a way to fix this. She had to make them see.

* * *

Draco was getting ready for the ball. He had reluctantly agreed to go with a 6th year, a pretty brunette named Astoria Greengrass, little sister to his old friend Daphne who hadn't returned to school due to her and Theodore Nott's marriage.

As he was fixing his hair, a soft knock came onto the door. Thinking it was probably his date because of how quiet the knock was and that Blaise wouldn't knock, he opened the door.

"Lovegood?" he said looking at the long haired blonde. "How the hell did you get in here?"

Luna smiled. "Same way anyone gets into a door. I knocked and asked to be let in."

"Oh. Well, what do you want?"

"Perhaps it would be best if you let me inside. It's quite rude to allow your guest to linger outside your door." said Luna, smiling brightly.

Draco looked oddly at the girl, but opened his door to let her in. She walked in and continued smiling as she looked around his dorm.

"How very Slytherin. As expected." Luna noted.

"Have you come to critique my room or have you a purpose?" asked Draco rudely.

Luna ignored his cheek and again smiled at him. "I've come to show you your soulmate."

Draco blinked awkwardly at the girl. "I'm sorry, my what?"

"Your soulmate. You have heard of my powers as a Seer have you not? A few of your friends have came to me to find theirs, I would have assumed they would have told you."

"Friends like who?"

"Well the girl that fawned over you at some point. Pansy? Why do you think shortly after the war she stopped bothering you and got with Gregory Goyle?" said Luna.

"I shall take time out next week to thank you for that, but for now why are you trying to show me my apparent soulmate?" asked Draco.

"Because you need to know silly. You need to know before mistakes are made and you lose her forever."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I'll play along. Whatever will get you out of my hair."

Luna beamed at him. "Okay. Give me your hands and close your eyes.

Draco sighed and did as he was told. Once his hands touched Luna's he felt himself floating. He seen flashes of his life at home and at school whiz by as if time were being fast forward. All of a sudden things showed down and he saw him sitting back on the swing at the lake with Ginny Weasley. They weren't arguing like they were last time. They were sharing biscuits and laughing at silly jokes being made. Another scene popped up to where the two of them were on a was guiding the broom while Draco held onto her and seemed to be whispering things in her ear because Ginny was blushing and smiling. And in the last scene, they were in Ginny's bedroom sharing a very romantic kiss and he could have sworn he heard himself tell Ginny that he loved her.

Draco came to and stared wide eyed at Luna. He had thought this a joke at first but everything felt so real. He could even feel the kiss he had seen lingering on his lips.

"So, Ginny is meant to be my soulmate? Is this really true?" he said hesitantly.

Luna nodded. "Ginny came to me during the summer and I revealed to her that you were hers. She has known all along but she's scared. She didn't know how you would act with her and she didn't want to believe what was staring her right in the face. She was scared you would reject her, and you did."

"I... but I told her. I told her why. I don't deny my feelings but...she deserves better than me."said Draco.

"You two are destined Draco. You can't change that no matter how much you try. The more you two try to keep away from each other, the more depressed and miserable you two will be and you could potentially die from your broken hearts. No relationship that you get into will help because you are already hers and she is already yours. You can do this Draco. You have more love in you then you realize. You just have to allow yourself to express it."

Draco nodded slowly. He didn't know what to think, but the witch's words rang true.

"She's wearing green you know." said Luna. "A red tie would be nice, don't you think?"

And with that, Luna left the room, leaving Draco to ponder over what he had seen and heard.


	13. Chapter 13: Dance Part 1

For the ones that I disappointed for not establishing a romantic relationship with Harry and Blaise, I'm sorry. I didn't do that for the fact that I'm not 100% knowledgeable of gay male relationships and I did not want to offend anyone of the LGBT community. I have lots of love for them as well as support and I didn't want anybody to get mad if I did something wrong. I hope that you will accept that, and as soon as I feel that I can do it right, I just might write up a fanfic for Harry and Blaise only. I did have fun writing about them after all.

And on that note, these next two chapters take place during the ball. Enjoy!

* * *

You stop the room when we walk in

Spotlight's on everybody's staring

Tell all of these boys they're wasting their time

Stop standing in line, 'cause you're all mine

And this evening I won't let the feeling die

I never wanna leave your side

Out of all of the girls

You're my one and only girl

Ain't nobody in the world tonight

All of the stars you make them shine like they were ours

Ain't nobody in the world but you and I

-John Legend You & I (Nobody In The World)

* * *

Chapter 13: Dance Part 1

Ginny slipped on the forest green dress that Madam Malkin picked out for her. It felt as if it was made exactly with her in mind. The material was chiffon with the top hugging every curve and the bottom looked like waves of an ocean that stopped at her knee. She had on silver shoes that Luna had to beg her to purchase. She had felt as if she would be dressed up like a Slytherin.

She had charmed her hair up into a bun made of loops, causing the bun to look like a bow on a Christmas present. It would have been perfect it it wasn't for the small curly strands that fell near her ears. Still, she looked beautiful, as she put some gloss on her lips to make them pop.

She picked up her silk green shaw and looped it around her arms. She took another look at herself in the mirror. Even if she didn't want to go, at least she looked good.

She continued to stare into the mirror and reflect on things. Especially Draco. Should she be nice and cordial for Christmas sake? Would he? She certainly had missed his company, despite what she told the others. She missed his jokes, their playful banter, and the way that he was unknowingly sweet. She missed the way she would get butterflies when he would touch her, be it by mistake or on purpose. She just flat out missed him.

She exited her room to see Luna and Harry waiting on her. Luna was gorgeous with her ice blue dress almost identical to Ginny's, with crystal snowflake barrettes placed in her long wavy hair.

Harry looked dashing in his tuxedo dress robes that somewhat resembled what he wore to the Yule Ball four years ago. He was trying hard to tame his unruly hair, but it only served to make it more wild.

"Stop fussing Harry, you look great." said Ginny, taking Harry's hands out of his hair.

"That's easy for you to say." said Harry taking Ginny by the hand and spinning her around. "You look bloody amazing. Blaise might just switch sides for the night."

The three laughed as they set out to the great hall.

* * *

Astoria was a very pretty girl. With her long almost black hair, and her big light brown eyes like a doe, she was easily one of the prettiest girls in her year. She had her pick of suitors,but she said yes to Draco because she had a crush on him ever since she seen him in her first year, which was his third.

She was wearing a pretty pink dress that was long and silky that touched the floor. She left her hair long and straight.

She stood proudly beside Draco as he waited with Blaise. She couldn't wait to make a grand entrance with him and be the envy of the ball.

Blaise stood there nervous with his friend. He hadn't told Draco that Ginny had agreed to be his date. He had a feeling Draco would be upset, despite every time he would bring up Ginny, Draco would change the subject.

Still, he wasn't going to give up on the two, so he forced Draco to wait for him while he waited for his date to show. He was determined for Draco to get his head out of his ass and do the right thing.

Draco nudged Blaise and whispered in his ear. "Okay so can we go in? My date is starting to annoy the hell out of me with her impatience."

"She can wait a minute longer. Us Slytherin Kings need to make a grand entrance, and what better way than with two of the best looking girls in school?" said Blaise stroking Draco's ego knowing it would work.

Draco smirked. "True, but still. I need to go, I have something I have to do tonight."

"Shit can't wait?"

"Fine. But if your date doesn't show up in the next few seconds my shoe is gonna end up so far up your..."

Draco's mouth hung open, his eyes grew wide, and he couldn't even finish his sentence as he looked at the top of the stairs at the beauty that was ascending down them. Ginny looked like an angel wrapped in green as she was almost floating down the steps. He couldn't help but stare at her in awe and didn't even realize that she was staring at him back, just as mesmerized with him as he was with her.

Blaise smiled at himself as he watched the display. It was exactly what he had hoped would happen. Even when Ginny had made it down the steps, both of them still had their eyes locked on each other. Blaise felt like a third year having his first go at Honeydukes watching the two being entranced by each other.

Astoria however, was not amused.

"Ginny..." whispered Draco breathlessly. "You...you look..."

"Come on Draco, let's go in." whined Astoria breaking Draco and Ginny out of their spell. "Blaise's date has...arrived, so we can go."

Blaise and Ginny glared at the girl as she pulled Draco ahead. Blaise shrugged and took Ginny by the arm as they walked in after them.

The great hall looked amazing. It was decorated in white, ice blue, and shimmering silver. There were ice sculptures on the tables of various animals both muggle and magic. The enchanted ceiling was a snowy white sky. Magical snowflakes fell from it and disappeared before they hit the ground. The tables surrounding a huge dance floor were decorated with white cloths, and coming from the direction of the teacher's table running as daintily as she could in heels was..

"GINNY!"

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione collided with Ginny, hugging her as if she hadn't seen her in years. The girls giggled and shrieked as they hugged each other and admired their dresses.

"Oh my goodness Gin you're positively gorgeous!"

"Well look at you! You're beautiful Hermione!"

"Oh thank you but I can't get over you! I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you more! I've needed you!"

Blaise stood there and smiled as he watched the girls interact with each other like long lost sisters. After a couple more seconds, he cleared his throat to remind Ginny that though this was okay, he was still there.

"Oh sorry." said Ginny. "Hermione you remember Blaise Zabini of course."

Hermione smiled at the Slytherin. He was the only one that she had gotten along with, despite the company he kept.

"Oh of course I do. Hello Blaise." said Hermione giving Blaise a quick hug.

"Miss Granger. Or should I say Mrs. Weasley now?" he said taking her hand and looking at her engagement ring and wedding band.

Hermione blushed. "Granger-Weasley actually. I really like my last name, and Ron didn't mind being at the end of it."

"That's very generous of him." laughed Ginny. "Where is my favorite brother anyways?"

"Oh he is around here someplace. He probably went to find Harry and the boys. Oh Blaise, you must let me have her sometime before this is over. We have soooooo much to talk about!" said Hermione beaming at Blaise.

"Of course Hermione, what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't?" he said bowing to her.

Hermione kissed Ginny on the cheek as she spotted Parvati and excused herself to go and talk to her. Ginny looked on at her sister-in-law dressed in red and smiled.

"She's positively glowing. I've never seen her so happy." said Ginny to Blaise as walked around the room admiring people.

"She does look loved up. I guess marriage does that to you." said Blaise.

"Wonder if I'll look like that someday." said Ginny in a low voice.

"You looked like that earlier, when you were coming down the stairs and Drayke was watching you."

Ginny's smile disappeared instantly. "That was just some weird moment. He does look good after all."

"As do you. And he knows it."

"He's too busy playing in the field of Greengrass." growled Ginny.

Blaise chuckled. "That was a good one. But I mean he had to come with someone don't you think? And were you willing to go with him?"

"No! Well...maybe, I don't know. I don't know how to feel anymore Blaise. I miss him. I really do." said Ginny looking down at her feet.

"And he misses you too. No don't look at me like that. You haven't known this bloke all your life. He does."

Ginny gave a weak smile as they found a seat. Soon Professor McGonagall announced that it was time for the heroes of the war to open up the ball. That meant Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville Longbottom (for killing Nagini), Molly Weasley (for killing Bellatrix Lestrange), and since Narcissa (for saving Harry by lying to Voldemort) wasn't there, Draco. Hermione and Ron (looking very nice in his brand new black dress robes) paired up with each other, along with Harry and Parvati (for old times sake), Neville and Luna, and Molly and Arthur and went to the middle of the dance floor.

* * *

Astoria had gotten excited in thinking that of course Draco would share this special dance with her. So she was floored when Draco got up and walked away without her.

Draco walked over to where Blaise and Ginny were sitting. Draco smiled as he held out his hand for Ginny to take ahold of.

Ginny looked at his hand and back at his face as she was shocked at his gesture. Blaise rolled his eyes and put Ginny's hand into Draco's as Ginny continued to look at him. She blushed and said nothing, but she stood up and allowed Draco to lead her over to the dance floor, much to the shock of everybody with the exception of Harry, Blaise, and Luna.

When the music started, the couples did the traditional opening waltz of the Yule Ball. Ginny moved hesitantly with Draco at first, but when it came time for the first lift and Draco picked up Ginny effortlessly, it made her laugh and he as well and the two loosened up and started to enjoy the waltz.

When it was over, Draco and Ginny hesitated about letting each other go.

Draco sighed. "I have to go give my date a dance right quick. Can I find you? Please Gin?" he asked as Ginny's insides twisted at the sound of her name coming from his mouth. Still she said nothing, but nodded and watched as Draco went to find Astoria.


	14. Chapter 14: Dance Part 2

My accidental happily

Ever after

The way you smile and how you comfort me

With your laughter

I must admit you were not a part of my book

But now if you open it up and take a look

You're the beginning and the end of every chapter

-Ne-Yo Never Knew I Needed

* * *

Chapter 14: Dance Part 2

Ginny took the time that she was away to mingle with her family. Arthur, Charlie, and George looked somewhat annoyed that the dance between Draco and Ginny had happened, but Molly hugged and kissed her daughter, congratulated her on a dance well done, and complimented her on her dress. Bill and Fleur, Hermione and Ron, and Fred and Angelina (who were engaged), were still out on the dance floor.

"So, Draco Malfoy dear?" asked Molly in a sweet voice.

Ginny braced herself for the upset. But she was prepared to defend herself.

"He's changed. We have grown closer over the school term, Mum. It's a bit rocky right now though. I really don't know where we stand." said Ginny.

Molly smiled and rubbed her daughter's cheek. "You two will be fine. I watched you and him and I saw nothing but love in that boy's eyes for you, so I believe you when you say he has changed. Whatever the two of you are going through right now, I know it won't last long. Oh, and I told your father and brothers to leave you alone about this, and they will mind."

Ginny smiled and hugged her mother tightly. "Thanks Mum. According to Luna Lovegood, he is my soulmate."

Molly smiled. "I can see it dear. Now go out there and find him.

Astoria felt as if she had died and gone to heaven. She was dancing with the most handsome man at the ball (although that red head with the dragon tooth earring was pretty hot), and she just knew everyone was jealous. Though she couldn't help but be disappointed that she didn't get to open up the dance with him like Ginny Weasley did, but maybe he had to dance with her because of the family or something. Still, they looked as if they enjoyed it a little too much. Oh well. She wasn't going to focus on that. Draco was dancing with her right now, and that was all that mattered.

Draco was positively bored by the girl. He had been dancing with her, listening to her talk about the most boring and mundane things like her hair and people's shoes and she even started talking about what her future wedding would look like. This was feeling more like a chore than having fun to him.

He felt a tap on his shoulder, and thanked Merlin that Blaise had interrupted.

"Excuse me, but I need to speak to Draco for a second if you don't mind, beautiful." said Blaise to Astoria with a wink. Astoria blushed and allowed Draco to go with him, saying she needed a break anyways.

Draco followed Blaise the other side of the room. "You are my hero. I was about to Avada Kedavra myself." said Draco.

Blaise laughed. "I shouldn't have winked at her. She probably thinks that I want to shag her now."

Draco rolled her eyes. "Awh what's the matter Zabini? You don't wanna take a dive in vagina again for the team?"

"Hell no. You can keep that shit. I'm very much content with-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I get it, just please don't say it."

"I won't scar you. It's Christmas. And I have a present for you." he said as they came to a stop in front of Ginny. With a bow on her forehead.

Draco tried to hold in his laughter as he took the bow off of her forehead. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Blaise made me do that. He is so stupid." she said as Blaise stuck out his tongue and walked away.

"Well, he did say he had a present for me." said Draco grinning as he took Ginny's hand and led her back to the dance floor.

"He's so dramatic." said Ginny as she placed her hands on the back of Draco's neck and he put his on the small of Ginny's lower back and they started to sway to the slow music.

"He is. But I think I'll keep him around." said Draco with a nervous laugh.

The two swayed quietly as the music played and bodies swayed around them. They had gained looks from people, some good, some not so good, but they hardly noticed as they were in their own little world of just the two of them.

"You look gorgeous Gin. I was going to tell you that before my date dragged me off." said Draco.

"Thank you. And it's okay.. You look very handsome too."

"Of course I do. Would you expect anything less?" said Draco proudly.

"Git." said Ginny rolling her eyes and smiling.

Draco smiled back. And then he got serious. "Look, I'm sorry about the way I've been acting lately. After that day at the lake, I figured that you didn't want to speak to me again."

"I never said that though."

"One could get that impression. Especially when I walked into class to find a completely different Potions partner." said Draco looking annoyed at the thought.

"I only did that because I didn't think you wanted to be around me. I didn't want things to be weird so I figured that was the best thing to do."

"Did it make things better?"

"Not really." admitted Ginny. "I actually felt worse."

"So did I."

"So why didn't you say anything? You backed off just as much as I did."

"Because, I thought you hated me." said Draco. "I left you crying on a bench by yourself and didn't even make an attempt to fix shit. I felt horrible as hell. Yeah I'm a Slytherin as well as a Malfoy, but even I'm not that careless. I shouldn't have done that. And I shouldn't have completely stopped talking to you."

"And I shouldn't have stopped either. So let's just start over, okay?" said Ginny smiling.

"I'd like that." whispered Draco.

* * *

The two of them continued to dance and talk about random things. They talked about how Blaise and Harry didn't start dating, which was disappointing to Ginny, as she had already planned out their wedding and the names of their future children. They talked about Draco's new potions partner, and how he had burned a hole into one of his favorite shirts, and how he ended up with Astoria as a date.

"So is she your lady or..." asked Ginny.

"Artoria? Hell no. I mean she's a nice girl and all, but she seems vapid and dumb and she isn't fun. Besides, I'm partial to redheads." asid Draco, tugging on one of Ginny's loose curls.

"I thought you hated my hair. It was too red and it reminded you of fire, remember?" said Ginny smirking.

"I did say that, didn't I?" laughed Draco, thinking back to that evening. "I said I hated a lot of things that I actually liked." he said touching foreheads with Ginny.

"So my hair?"

"I like it."

"My nose?"

"Its cute."

"My eyes?"

Draco stared directly into her eyes. "Beautiful."

"And my lips?" whispered Ginny.

"Soft." whispered Draco as he connected his lips with hers.

It seemed as if the world had stopped just for them as the two shared their love and affection for one another with that kiss. It felt different from the last time, when they had shared their intimate moment. This kiss had more meaning. More power. More passion. This kiss felt like the beginning of forever.

And then it ended when a huge fist connected with Draco's face.


	15. Chapter 15: Hostility

_I woke up in heaven today_

 _She kissed me I floated away_

 _Never felt anything so great_

 _Alright now I brace myself for the fight_

 _Something must go wrong cause it's way too right_

 _I'm light as a feather tonight_

 _Cause I can't feel the ground_

 _Someone let me down_

 _I've never felt so high as I do now_

 _It's too good to be true_

 _I don't deserve you_

 _I never felt the love strong enough to_

 _Stop this world from spinning_

 _-Ne-Yo Stop This World_

* * *

Chapter 15: Hostility

Draco opened his eyes. The left side of his head and face throbbed. He felt like he had been hit by a dozen stinging jinxes at once.

That or a massive fist.

He heard shouting in the background. Too many people for him to make out who it was and what they were arguing about. He looked around and seen that he had been dragged outside of the great hall.

"All right there mate?" said Blaise as he popped into Draco's view.

"Hell no." said Draco, trying to sit up with the help of Blaise. "What the fuck happened?"

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Ron Weasley happened. He knocked you out cold."

Draco looked in the direction of the arguing and saw Hermione standing in front of an enraged Ron, her hands pushing against his chest as he yelled fiercely into Ginny's face. His mum seemed to be trying to calm him down, but she also had to deal with the other Weasleys that were doing just as much arguing as Ginny and Ron.

Ginny looked over at Draco and seen that he was up. She ran over to and knelt down beside him, gently touching his swollen cheek.

"Draco? Draco are you okay?" she asked frantically.

"Draco managed a pained smile. "I will be. Are you okay? What the bloody hell happened?"

"My fucking brother saw us dancing and got mad and hit you. I'm so so sorry!" said Ginny, now inspecting his forehead.

"As well you bloody well should be!" yelled Astoria, hands on her hips.

"This bitch..." Draco heard Ginny groan.

"Look, I already told you once Greengrass to leave us alone!"

"You should have left us be! Draco was my date! You stole him!" pouted Astoria.

"Draco may have been your date, but he's mine overall, and if you know what's good for you Greengrass you will leave before I hex you so bad you'll be wearing you ass for a face!" yelled Ginny.

"YOURS?" cried out Blaise, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Astoria, and the other Weasley's.

Ginny winced at her mistake and looked at Draco. "I mean...I didn't..."

Draco laughed and kissed her nose. "You're mine too."

"HEY! NEED I HIT YOU AGAIN?! GET YOUR FILTHY LIPS OFF OF MY SISTER!" yelled Ron, ready to hit Draco once again.

Ginny and Blaise helped Draco off the ground. "Stay out of it Ron! He can kiss me all he wants. He can snog me senseless if he wants to!"

"Now Ginny!" said Molly appalled at her daughter's words.

"No Mum!" said Ginny. "I'm of age I can say it! I am not a little girl anymore. I can be with whomever I please!"

"Like hell you can be with a Malfoy!" said Arthur turning red. "No daughter of mine will ever-"

"Should you disown me then Dad? Does the fact that I want to be with Draco Malfoy makes you so mad that you would throw your youngest and only daughter out in the streets?"

"Arthur! Watch your words!" said Molly as Arthur held his tongue.

"With all due respect sir-"

"DON'T SAY A WORD TO ME!" yelled Arthur as Draco was trying to get the man to see reason.

"I think you need to let him speak!" said Hermione.

"Are you mental?!" I don't wanna hear shit he has to say, Hermione!" yelled Ron.

"LANGUAGE, RONALD!" yelled Hermione and Molly at the same time.

"Ron just calm down, it's not that serious." said Harry.

'Wait. Harry you fucking knew this was happening and you didn't tell me?!" yelled Ron.

"If I may say something?" said the low almost a whisper of a voice that belonged to Luna. Everyone turned to face her.

"Draco and Ginevra are soulmates. It's been destined." said Luna, as if saying that would make it an easy fix.

Hermione gasped. Ron looked as if he wanted to throw something.

"Utter nonsense!" said Arthur.

"Is it really?" said Luna not the least bit offended. "You and Mrs. Weasley are soulmates. And I don't even have to touch your hands to see that. Ron, I told you and Hermione that you two were intended days before you two eloped."

"That's different." said Ron. "I've always loved Hermione. I would have married her without knowing what you told us." said Ron.

Hermione blushed and looked at Ron with a huge lovey dove smile on her face. "Awh Ron. That's so sweet."

Ron blushed. "It's true love." he said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Back to the situation at hand I think." said Luna. "As I was saying, Draco and Ginny are destined to be together. I showed Ginny before we came back to school, and I showed Draco before the ball."

Ginny gasped. "You knew? And you didn't tell me?"

Draco put his hands up."I only found out a couple hours ago, Gin. Haven't really had the time to talk to you as I was picking my face up off the floor." he said glaring at Ron who glared right back.

"Now that they both know, you realize they can't be separated, of course. They were already miserable when they didn't know and was trying to force themselves to be apart. If something was to happen now, one or both could die."

The crowd gasped. Draco immediately pulled Ginny into his arms and held her close, eager to not let her go.

"It's true." said Molly shaking her head. "It's been known to happen. Matter of fact, that's what started this whole Malfoy/Weasley feud centuries ago. You remember Abraxus the first, not wanting his daughter Arianne to marry Horace Weasley? He kept her away from him, causing them both to die within a week. The two families thought that someone from each family had poisoned them. I will not let this happen to our child, Arthur."

Arthur huffed. "You're right, as always Molly dear." he said. He then gloated at Draco. "You harm her in any way boy-"

"I can guarantee you, I would never sir. Not in a million years." said Draco holding out his hand for Arthur to shake. Arthur turned and walked away.

Molly smiled her motherly smile and waved her wand at Draco's jaw. The pain subsided and the swelling started going down.

"Not a worry dear." she said giving his cheek a gentle slap. "They will all come around. You're not to worry." giving him a hug and then chasing after her husband.

The rest of the clan walked off after them. Ron stood there, still in a mood.

"I don't believe this dying shit for a second, Malfoy." he said pointing his finger at him. "Just know if you fuck with my sister I will kill you."

"No need of that Weasley." growled Draco.

"Ronald!" said Hermione. "Stay out of it!"

"You're taking up for them?"

"No, but I don't want to fight anymore. I came here to enjoy myself, my husband, and get back into school. Not to argue about Ginny's relationship choices!" yelled Hermione.

She stomped off angrily. Ron followed after her.

"Well I think this whole thing is rubbish!" yelled Astoria. Draco, Ginny, Luna, Harry, and Blaise had forgotten she was even there.

'That dress you're wearing is rubbish." muttered Ginny, making Draco laugh.

"You and your broke family would know all about rubbish when you see it, would you?" said Astoria with a sneer.

Ginny, Harry, Blaise, and Draco all raised their wands to her. Astoria whipped out hers as well. Luna politely walked over and stood in front of Astoria.

"Now now, there shall be none of that." she said in her airy voice. She then turned to Astoria.

"You're a bit young, but if you come with me, maybe we can see who your soulmate really is. Won't that be fun?" said Luna as she took a confused looking Astoria by the hand and walked away, humming a foreign tune.

The four looked on until Luna and Astoria disappeared around the corner.

"Leave it to Lovegood to deescalate the situation." said Blaise.

"Leave it to Ron to cause a scene. I need to find him. Make sure he isn't cheesed off at me." said Harry waving and heading up the stairs towards Gryffindor.

"Right. Well. I'm going to go back in and pretend to be a whore. Have fun you two." said Blaise smiling as he entered the great hall and closed the door.

Draco and Ginny looked at each other and smiled. "Why is it always drama with us?" asked Ginny as she took Draco's hand.

"Must be my Slytherin charm." said Draco, raising Ginny's hand to his lips.

"Come on. We have a lot of talking to do." said Ginny as she started leading Draco towards her dorm.

"Talking or snogging?" asked Draco.

"Let's talk first and then see where the evening goes." said Ginny, giving Draco a quick peck.


	16. Chapter 16: Acceptance

You are my love

And my for you girl is all that I need

If I had nothing more.

That our love I'll be just fine with our love

Your shoes can't be filled they cannot fill your heels

My truth is in you there is nothing that's real

As our love I'll be just fine as long as you're by my side

-Trey Songz It Would Be You

* * *

Chapter 16: Acceptance

Ginny and Draco made it back to Ginny's dorm. She had charmed it so only Blaise, Harry, and Luna could get in for the moment. She didn't need nor did she want any interruptions from any of her family members.

Draco sat in the common room as she went and changed out of her dress and into sweatpants and a tank top. She came back out and sat with him on the sofa.

Draco scooted over to her and put his arm around her. Ginny leaned into him, laying her head on his chest.

"So...Draco, family. Family, Draco." joked Ginny.

"Not the way I wanted to introduce myself, I must say." said Draco smirking.

"I'm so sorry about all that. Ron should have never done that. And my father was way out of line."

"If your brother would have done anything less, I would have deemed him mentally. It was expected. And of course your father would be like that. He and my father aren't exactly best friends."

"Well since Mum stepped in, the others should soon fall in line...that is...if you actually want to stick around."

Draco looks at Ginny intently. "Don't have a choice in the matter do I? You are after all my soulmate and if we were to separate, we'd die, and I for one don't intend on dying anytime soon."

Ginny sneered. "Well forgive me that you just have to put up with me to preserve your life. Far be it for you to actually feel something for me."

Draco shook his head. "I didn't mean it like that Gin. I wouldn't be with you simply for obligation. I told you I'm not good with this feelings thing."

"And I told you that you could learn and I could help you."

"And I'm willing to. I really do care a lot about you. You've become more tolerable to me as the moments progress." said Draco with a wink.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "And I guess having you around isn't complete torture for me anymore. You've only become mildly annoying."

"Oh damn I have to work on that. I plan to annoy you the rest of my life." said Draco.

"So you're actually okay with this? Being bonded to me?"

Draco sighed. "I am actually. I do have a question though."

"And what's that?"

"If you knew that we were soulmates, why didn't you tell me? Or had Lovegood show me?"

Ginny looked down nervously. "Honestly? I didn't want to believe it. I thought that maybe something was wrong. I couldn't see me and you being friends, and here I was watching you kiss me and tell me that you love me. It was scary to me."

"Well, I am pretty intimidating." said Draco smugly.

"Must you always be such a prat?"

"It's not being a prat if it's true."

"Anyways...after spending time with you, especially after Hogsmeade I was confused. I didn't know what to do and besides, you was acting as if you didn't want to be around me."

"You did the same you know. But if I would have known what you knew, I wouldn't have acted like that. It felt good to see that I actually had someone that would be there for me and actually love me despite how I am."

"You had Astoria."

Draco scrunched up his nose. "Astoria isn't interested in me. He is interested in the idea of being with a hot guy that's loaded. I doubt she knew much about me besides that I'm a Malfoy. I don't want to be in a relationship where I'm used.

"That makes no sense." said Ginny. "You use people all the time."

"I do. But not my real friends. I've never used Blaise. And in a real relationship, I don't. Well at least, I don't think I will."

"How many real relationships have you been in?" asked Ginny.

Draco smiled and leaned over to Ginny's face.

"One." he said taking her lips into his.

Ginny smiled against his lips as the two of them got closer together. Sle laid back and pulled Draco on top of her, lips still attached to his.

* * *

"KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!"

"Shit really?" growled Draco, moving from over top of Ginny.

"It's probably Ron. And it'll only get worse if I don't answer." said Ginny, getting up off the sofa.

"I don't fancy getting punched in the face again." said Draco, taking his wand out of his pocket just in case.

"Relax, that is not going to happen." said Ginny approaching the door.

She opened it to reveal Bill and his wife Fleur.

"Evening little sister, may I come in? asked Bill with a smile on his face. Fleur looked as if her time was being wasted.

Fleur and Ginny had yet to get along.

Ginny took down the charm she had over her door and let them in. Draco stood up, trying not to look like he was nervous as Ginny's oldest brother approached him.

Bill looked the teen up and down sizing him up.

"So you're Draco Malfoy." said Bill.

Draco didn't know exactly how to answer. "Yes sir?"

Bill laughed. "I may be old but I'm no sir. Not yet anyways. Call me Bill." he said reaching out his hand for Draco to shake.

Draco grinned as he took Bill's hand and gave it a firm shake.

"I've heard a lot of things about you. None of them good." said Bill. "I know that you were the one that let in the Death Eaters and Greyback. The one that gave me this." Bill pointed to the scars on his face.

"If I may-"

"It's fine. I know why you did it. If someone threatened my family's lives, I would have done whatever I could to keep them safe as well. So I'm not going to hold that against you." said Bill sincerely as Fleur looked on and smiled.

"Yeah. It was for them. I still am sorry that it happened to you. I have no idea that Greyback was coming. He wasn't supposed to."

"Yeah, well Voldemort really didn't give a fuck did he? That's all in the past. I'm more inclined to get to know the person who is in front of me, rather than focus on your past transgressions." said Bill, smiling.

"I'll go make some tea." said Fleur going to Ginny's kitchenette.

Ginny was elated that her brother was talking to Draco with no judgment or problems. The two had sat down and started talking about everything from quidditch to ministry opinions, to Hogwarts, and then to the subject of Ginny.

"Just to forewarn you"said Bill. Do NOT wake this girl up. She is not a morning person at all and I have had things thrown at me from shoes to dolls with this one."

Draco laughed as Ginny scowled at her brother. "Oh come on Bill, I'm not that bad." said Ginny.

"She's lying. She's worse." said Bill messing up his baby sister's hair. "Just take care of her Draco. I'm trusting you to do that."

"I certainly will." said Draco truthfully.

"Sister." said Bill winking at Ginny. Then he and Fleur walked out of the door.

Draco let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding. Ginny jumped on him, squeezing him tightly.

"Yes! My oldest brother likes you!" squealed Ginny, excited to have at least one family member on their side.

Draco laughed as he held onto her spinning her around and then dropping her onto the sofa. He was pretty happy too. At least he seemed to have two Weasley in his corner.

Now he had to concentrate on the others.


	17. Chapter 17: Maybe

My church offers no absolutes

She tells me, "Worship in the bedroom."

The only heaven I'll be sent to

Is when I'm alone with you

I was born sick

But I love it

Command me to be well

Aaay. Amen. Amen. Amen.

-Hozier Take Me To Church

* * *

Chapter 17: Maybe

A week had passed since the fiasco at the ball. Hermione and Ron was now attending Hogwarts and it made things very hostile for Ginny and Draco. Ron refused to see reason to their relationship, and took every opportunity to say or do something vile to Draco, much to both Ginny and Hermione's protest.

He was even annoyed at Harry for not telling him nor Hermione a thing about the developing relationship. But Harry had more on his mind these days that Ron's attitude.

Ginny, Hermione, and Luna was hanging out in Ginny's common room doing homework together when Harry came through the door, slamming it with so much force, pictures fell off the wall.

"LUNA LOVEGOOD, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT?!" yelled Harry making all Hermione and Ginny jump. They looked at Harry in both confusion and disgust. He was covered in slimy green stuff.

Luna looked at Harry as if he asked what the weather was. "Whatever is the matter Harry?"

"Yeah and why do you look like a slimy grindylow?" asked Ginny.

"You know damn well what the issue is!" yelled Harry, ignoring Ginny's question as he pointed a dripping finger in Luna's face. The girls then spied Harry's pink and swollen lips.

"Harry, have you been snogging someone?" asked Hermione looking awestruck.

"Dunno. Ask Lovegood here!"

"What does Luna have to...Oh Merlin, you kissed Blaise!" yelled Ginny happily jumping up and down.

Hermione looked at Ginny confused. "Blaise? As in Blaise Zabini the king of slags? He's gay?!"

"Don't tell a soul!" yelled Ginny and Harry. Hermione threw up her hands in defense and nodded her head.

"Luna, you told me that me and Blaise were destined to be friends!"

"I did and I'm right. Why don't you tell me what happened." said Luna calmly.

*START FLASHBACK*

Harry and Blaise was working on their potions project in Blaise's room. The dungeons were a pretty drafty place and their potion needed to be in a place that had that as a condition.

"Did you put enough of the frog eggs in or do we need more?" asked Harry. "The color seems a bit off."

Blaise looked in the cauldron. He gazed at the bluish green liquid that was supposed to be fully green. "You're right. It's not the right color. But we put the right amount of eggs in, so we must have missed another step."

Harry really wasn't paying attention to Blaise's words. He was too busy taking in Blaise's clean, expensive smell.

 _'No no no Potter what the hell are you thinking?! Blaise is like a best mate to me...a best mate that smells divine and looks gorgeous...STOP IT!'_ Harry battled in his head.

"If we missed a step or did one wrong before we added the bloody eggs then I'm not doing this bullshit over." said Blaise, hands on his hips. "It already took us longer than expected. And I had to skip dessert."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You're such a brat when you are hungry."

Blaise chuckled and gently pushed Harry. "You're one to talk. You're such a cranky baby when you are sleepy."

"My beauty rest is important" said Harry in mock smugness.

"You don't really need it." said Blaise absentmindedly.

"I'm sorry?" said Harry, catching Blaise's wording.

Blaise looked up, realizing exactly what he said. "What?"

Harry looked straight into Blaise's midnight blues. "Do you think I'm cute?"

Blaise looked back into Harry's emeralds and nervously laughed. "What? Cute? I never said...I mean what it is..."

"You think I'm cute. That's what it is." said Harry not noticing that he had moved a bit closer to Blaise.

Blaise's face grew hot and tingly as he blushed. "Well maybe you are...a little."

Harry started to feel emotions he hasn't felt since the Justin episode. Only they seemed to be a bit stronger.

"Only a little Zabini?"

"Don't make me say it Harry. You're gorgeous alright? You act as if you don't know." said Blaise shyly.

The next thing Harry knew, he had reached up (as Blaise was much taller than him) and pulled Blaise's head down some, planting a kiss on the surprised boy's lips. The two boys looked at each other stunned for a couple of seconds.

And then they crushed their lips into each other's.

The boys kissed wildly as if they were under a spell. Both of them felt as if they were going to explode. Neither one had kissed a boy before, and as they were kissing, they each felt like they were completely right.

Their kiss deepened as Blaise ran his fingers through Harry's messy raven locks, something that he had wanted to do for a very long time. Harry ran his hand up Blaise's arm, taking in the feeling of Blaise's toned muscles, becoming aroused at the way they felt under his palm.

In the heat of passion, they had forgotten that they had left the cauldron on, and it had boiled over, causing the contents to explode and get on everything in Blaise's room, including Harry and Blaise.

That caused them to separate as goopy, slimy, green sludge drenched them from head to toe. The two gawked at each other, and then Harry ran out of Blaise's room as fast as his legs could take him, leaving Blaise dirty, confused, and turned on.

*END FLASHBACK*

The girls mouths dropped as they listened to the end of Harry's story.

"Harry Potter, I can't believe you!" exclaimed Hermione.

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry

"How could you leave him standing there on his own like that? He is probably all confused and scared and conflicted about what to do next. Not only that, but he has to clean his room all by himself!" scolded Hermione.

"I didn't...I mean..."babbled Harry trying to find the right words to say. " I didn't mean to leave him hanging like that. I was surprised. I thought that he wasn't my soulmate. Luna had said he wasn't in that way and here I was snogging him senseless!"

"Just because you two aren't soul bonded doesn't mean you two can't snog every now and then or do whatever you want with each other." said Luna.

"Merlin, you are confusing as all hell Luna!"

"You and Blaise are not bonded like Draco and Ginevra. In a friendship aspect you are. But not relationship wise. However, it doesn't mean that you can't like him and he can't like you back. It also doesn't mean that you two can't have a fling if you chose to do so."

Ginny found herself giggling. Hermione sighed and scorgified Harry, tired of him looking like a swamp monster.

"Shit. I feel even more horrible for running out on him now." said Harry looking down at the floor.

"Do you like him?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know. Me and him are really close. He's like another best mate. I mean yeah, there is an attraction there. How could it not be? But I don't know if we like each other in that way." explained Harry.

"You should go and check on him. Make sure he is okay." said Ginny, rubbing Harry's back gently.

"Yeah. Sure. But first, a shower. I still feel like a Muk."

Ginny and Luna looked at each other. "What's a Muk?" They asked.

"It's a Pokemon." said Hermione nonchalantly..

"What's a Pokemon?" they asked.

* * *

Meanwhile a clean but very irritated Blaise paced back and forth in Draco's room.

"Is there a reason you are wearing a groove in my nice floor?" asked Draco bored, thinking this was one of Blaise's many uncalled for tirades.

"He kissed me mate. I kissed him, he kissed me, SHIT I KISSED HIM!"

Draco sat up, no longer bored. "You kissed who?"

"I KISSED HARRY POTTER!" yelled Blaise.

"You WHAT?! Merlin's bullocks! You really kissed him?!"

"We full on snogged mate! I snogged him! And no telling where it would have went if that bloody potion didn't blow up!" said Blaise plopping down on Draco's bed.

"Holy shit." whispered Draco. "I never thought that you two would do that."

"Me neither! We were acting like brothers lately and all of a sudden I'm snogging him and thinking about what it would be like to have him-"

"LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!" shouted Draco sticking his fingers in his ears.

"Oh yeah...sorry mate. But anyways, after that shit blew up he ran off like I was the bloody plague."

"Maybe he got scared, who knows. You are probably his first boy kiss."shrugged Draco.

"Yeah and he is mine as well. I think we got in over our heads. I should just stay away from him for a little while until I figure this thing out." said Blaise.

"Normally I would agree but you seen what happened when I backed off of Ginny. We weren't even speaking as friends."

"That's true. I'll figure out something." said Blaise.

"Good." said Draco.

"So...dont you even wanna know how it was?"

"Hell to the no. I am not one of your girlfriends. You better find Ginny and brag to her about your lip locking with Potter." said Draco.

"Awh come on. I have to hear about you and Ginny snogging all the bloody time." said Blaise irritating Draco on purpose.

Draco threw a pillow at his best friend's face.


	18. Chapter 18: Apologies

Yellow diamonds in the light

Now we're standing side by side

As your shadow crosses mine

What it takes to come alive

It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny

But I've gotta let it go

-Rihanna We Found Love

* * *

Chapter 18: Apologies

Ginny was studying with Hermione when there came a knock on her door. She waved her wand at it to open, feeling too lazy to get up and open it herself.

Draco walked in with a worried looking Blaise following behind him. Ginny giggled while Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hey love" said Draco as he walked up to Ginny, kissing her on the lips. "Is your friend around by any chance?"

"Who Harry?" asked Ginny trying hard not to laugh.

"Yeah. I've brought his girlfriend over to apologize for his behavior."

"I am not his girlfriend you dick." growled Blaise.

"Well you kissed him like you were." laughed Draco.

"Leave Blaise alone now Draco." said Ginny putting an arm around Blaise's waist.

"Thanks Ginny." said Blaise.

"His girlfriend is just as upset." laughed Ginny as Draco joined in.

"Fuck the both of you." said Blaise who couldn't help but laugh himself. "Look, is he here? I need to sort things with him."

Ginny smiled and pointed to Harry's door. "He's in his room. Go ahead and open the door, he doesn't care."

Blaise nodded and headed over to Harry's room. He knocked on the door and then opened it.

Harry hopped off his bed quickly when he saw Blaise walk into his room. Blaise took a quick look around before closing the door and directing his attention to Harry.

"Harry."

"Blaise."

"Nice room." said Blaise complementing the gold and scarlet room filled with Quidditch memorabilia.

"Thanks. I do what I can with a modest budget." said Harry, nervously chuckling as he tried to break the ice that was obviously there.

"Indeed." smirked Blaise. "May I sit?" He asked pointing to Harry's chair.

"Of course, of course." said Harry pointing to the chair.

Blaise sat down and nervously rubbed his hands together. Harry couldn't help but shake his head. Blaise looked absolutely petrified of this conversation that they needed to have.

"Oh come off it, I know I couldn't have been that bad of a kisser." said Harry.

Blaise huffed. "Weren't you the one who ran away from me as I recall? Thus basically letting me know that you found me unsatisfactory."

"Not true. It was great. It was just a shock you know? I've never kissed a bloke before." admitted Harry. "And plus that bloody potion exploding everywhere. I couldn't had very well stayed there looking like a swamp monster could I?"

"What's a swamp monster?" asked Blaise.

"It's a muggle thing, it's ghastly and horrible. But you get what I'm saying don't you? It wasn't you, it was me. And I'm sorry if I made you feel awkward."

" I'm sorry too. And I felt the same way. I've only ever kissed girls, so it was a brand new venture for me." said Blaise.

"I really hope this doesn't ruin things between us." said Harry holding out his hand. "I don't have anyone else to really be myself with, plus I do value our friendship."

Blaise took Harry's hand and shook it. "No worries mate. I feel the same way. If you're okay, I'm okay."

"How okay are you?" Harry, blushing as he held onto Blaise's hand, feeling himself get closer to him.

Blaise grinned. "Close enough to try it again?" he said as he took Harry's lips into his.

* * *

Hermione sat quietly as she observed Ginny and Draco's interaction with each other. It seemed that they had completely forgotten that she was still in the room, although she didn't mind much. It enabled her to see just how close Ginny and Draco were to each other.

They reminded her a bit of her and Ron. They would have playful banter and flirt a lot. They seemed to gravitate toward one another. Draco seemed to not be able to keep his hands to himself. Be it major displays like kisses and holding Ginny, or small things like playing with her hair or lightly touching the skin on her arm. Hermione couldn't help but think the whole affair romantic, and she found herself approving of the relationship.

Now to get Ron to come around.

"They sure have been in there a long time." said Hermione snapping the couple out of their world.

Ginny looked at the clock on the wall. "They have. Almost an hour. I wonder what's keeping them so long."

"Ginny, what if they are snogging?" squeaked Hermione.

"OI! I really don't wanna hear about my best mate snogging another bloke!" said Draco.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Problem Malfoy?"

"Yes. I don't want to hear it. Just like I wouldn't want to hear about Weasley and you sucking each other's faces off, I don't want to hear about the affairs of Potter."

"Hermione what if it was more than snogging? What if they are shagging?" clapped Ginny who joined in with the squealing of Hermione.

"I have the worst girlfriend ever to put in my head my best mate shagging the Chosen One. You put me off my appetite Gin." said Draco looking sick.

"Come on, you should be happy that your best mate is getting some. Especially with the person he wants." said Hermione.

"It isn't about that Granger. Would you want to think about Ginny and I shagging?"

"You've made your point. Ugh." said Hermione, her face looking sour.

Before Ginny could retort, Blaise emerged from Harry's room carrying his tie looking smug about himself. Harry came out a few seconds behind him, hair even more unruly than usual, lips once again swollen and pink.

Ginny, Draco, and Hermione gazed at the two as they joked around with each other before joining them at the table they were sitting at.

"So...are you two okay?" asked Draco.

"Yeah mate." said Blaise casually. " All affairs are in order."

"That's good." said Hermione.

"So...did you two shag?" asked Ginny excitedly.

"GINNY!" the room shouted.

"What? All of you were thinking it!" said Ginny.

Hermione giggled. Blaise looked cautiously at her. Hermione caught the look and quickly reassured Blaise that things were fine.

"I won't tell anyone. And I'm fine with it. Ron and I have known about Harry for years." said Hermione hoping Blaise wouldn't worry.

"Thanks Hermione." said Blaise smiling. "Well, I best be off. Coming Draco?"

"Yeah." said Draco giving Ginny a quick kiss. "Tonight?"

Ginny nodded. "Tonight."

The boys walked out the room, leaving Harry, Hermione, and Ginny at the table. Hermione and Ginny smirked at Harry. And Harry knew exactly what was coming. As soon as the door closed, they started firing off questions.

"So...did you two really shag?"

"Did you see it?"

"Was it big?"

"Did it hurt?"

Out with it you wanker!" demanded Ginny.

"A good girl never kisses and tells." said Harry sticking his nose in the air.

Hermione and Ginny eyed Harry anxiously.

"So where do I start?!" said Harry cheerfully.


	19. Chapter 19: Ron

My wish for you

Is that this life becomes all that you want it to

Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small

You never need to carry more than you can hold

And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to

I hope you know somebody loves you

And wants the same things too

Yeah, this is my wish

-My Wish Rascal Flatts

* * *

Chapter 19: Ron

After Harry told the riveting story of how he and Blaise did indeed snog and maybe rolled around a bit but nothing else because they wanted to remain friends, he left to get some seeker practice in. Hermione stayed and the two girls laughed about their friend's almost first time.

"Do you think he is lying?" asked Ginny. "That all they did was snog?"

Hermione shook her head. "Harry would have said something. This would have been too much for him to keep to himself. But if he did do it, I'm happy for him. At least it's what he actually wants."

Ginny nodded as she bit into an apple that Draco had left her.

"What about you?" asked Hermione.

"I'm sorry?"

"You know what I'm asking Gin. Have the two of you had sex?"

Me and Harry?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Ginny smiled. "No, Draco and I have not had sex. I think he might be the nervous one."

"Him? Nervous? But Malfoy is a male slag" said Hermione.

"Hey!"

"Well he is. You can't deny the truth Gin."

"Of course not but he's with me now. Those slag days are over. But I think he may be nervous about it now because it will actually mean something you know?"

Hermione was about to say something when a knock came on the door. "Dragon eggs" said Ginny and the door opened to reveal her brother Ron, whom she hadn't talked to outside of needed conversation since the ball fiasco.

He walked in looking almost lost as he looked around the common room. He looked at Hermione and gave her a small smile.

"I just came to say hey to Harry and see if Hermione was here." he said in a low voice.

"Harry's out at the pitch." said Ginny.

"Oh." said Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes and got out of her seat. She walked over to Ron and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'll see you later okay?" she said.

"Where are you going?" said Ginny and Ron at the same time.

"I'm going to do some research in the library. You two have really got to talk and you don't need me here to distract you. Night Gin." said Hermione as she walked out the door.

* * *

Ron and Ginny looked at each other and then at the fire. They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

"Look," started Ron. "You gotta I'm coming from. I leave in July after eloping with Hermione to go to Australia to help her find her parents. We are there for months only finding them in October. After giving them their memories back, we had to deal with them being horrible to Hermione for what she had to do. We honeymooned, or at least tried to, and then I come back and find out that my little sister is with my worst enemy. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, but really? Malfoy?"

"I didn't know you two went through all of that and I'm sorry. But you could have at least tried to hear us out instead of getting violent." said Ginny. "And then you stopped talking to me for a week and would always talk shit to Draco. You acted like you hated me. I can't deal with you hating me for caring for someone."

Ron moved to where Ginny was sitting and took her hand. "Don't you ever think that Ginny. I could never hate you even if I wanted to, and I would never ever want to. I may hate that prat, but I would never hate you."

"But I don't want you to hate him either, Ron."

Ron shrugged. "Malfoy and I have a history of hating each other. I don't know if that will change or not. Maybe over time...or something..."

Ginny smirked. "I would really appreciate it if my two most favorite men in my life got along. He's going to be around me forever. You know that right?"

"So this soulmate thing is real for you two? Luna didn't botch it up?" asked Ron.

Ginny laughed. "It's as real as you and Hermione's. And both of us now realize that, although I resisted for a very long time. Apparently he took it better than I did when he found out."

Ron was stunned by that. "Wow. I find that very hard to believe."

"Well he did. He said that he liked the idea of someone loving him despite everything he had done. He didn't think that having a real love would be an option for him."

"I can't blame him for thinking that." shrugged Ron.

"Ron…"

"Okay okay. I just want what's best for my sister, that's all. You're the only one I have. Besides Mum and Hermione, you're the only other female that matters to me. I don't wanna see you get hurt by anyone. Especially him."

"You won't have to worry about that. He won't hurt me."

"But how do you know Gin? How can you sit there and say that for sure?"

At that moment, the door came open and Draco walked in. He stopped as he seen Ron and almost walked back out. He didn't feel like dealing with the red headed git. However, he had just as much right to be there as Ron did.

"Am I interrupting? asked Draco to Ginny.

"No, I was just leaving." said Ron as he stood up with Ginny giving her a hug.

He walked towards the door and stopped at Draco. He stood there, his cerulean blue eyes locked on Draco's steel grays as he looked for any deceitfulness he could detect.

There wasn't any.

"I'll try Gin." said Ron looking back at her with a smile. He then opened the door and walked out.

Draco looked at Ginny with confusion on his face as he approached her. "What was that all about?" he said putting his arms around her.

Ginny smiled up at him. "A step in the right direction hopefully. Come on." she said as she took Draco's hand and pulled him into her room.


	20. Chapter 20: Love

I come alive when I feel your touch

And I can drown in this pool of love, You could get what I'm thinking of

Come rescue me.

What you think couldn't be replaced

If you were gone I would find a way

To get you back cause I love the way you

Rescue me.

Laying here with you in the dark

I always knew you could shift my heart,

When I'm with you I don't want to stop, So rescue me.

Only you can fulfill my need,

Take me away from this agony,

I want to live out my fantasy

Just rescue me.

-Ashanti Rescue Me

* * *

Chapter 20: Love

Ginny pulled Draco until he was in her room and shut the door. Draco looked around the room expecting more girlish things, but minus a couple stuffed animals he seen that he could actually work with a room like this.

Ginny had posters of various Quidditch teams hanging on her wall. Mainly of the Holyhead Harpies, her favorite team. Her bed was huge with a Gryffindor blanket on top.

"Do I really have to let that Gryffindor thing touch my skin?" scoffed Draco.

"You let this Gryffindor thing touch your skin." said Ginny, touching Draco's arm.

"Well I actually like you." said Draco sitting on Ginny's bed.

"Where are your PJs? Or are you not staying the night." asked Ginny.

Draco dug into his pocket and pulled out a rolled up pair of pajama bottoms and a toothbrush. "I don't sleep with a shirt, but if that's a problem I can keep my tank on." he said.

Ginny shook her head as she thought of Draco's bare chest. She hadn't seen it since their last heavy encounter months ago, and the thought of it sent a shiver up her spine.

"It's fine. I don't mind if you don't." she said as she went to her dresser to find her pajamas.

Her normal PJs simply wouldn't do at a time like this. No, if he was going to pull the half naked card, she needed to show some skin as well. She would not be one upped.

Instead of her long sleeve long leg button up PJs printed with small brooms, she found the cotton PJ shorts her mum had made her a couple years back. They were red with small gold G's on them. Since she had grown a few inches since she first got them, they rose higher. They sat right at her bum, nice and snug. She also pulled out the red tank that matched them that also rose a bit and fit to where it showed her curves.

She went to the bathroom to change into her nightclothes while Draco changed in her room. This was the first time he had spent the night with Ginny. He didn't know what to expect. Were they going to sleep? Do anything? He knew Ginny wasn't like the other slags he had dealt with in the past, and he was very glad of that. He found himself actually not caring if sex was on the table or not. He just wanted to be next to her. Holding her as she dreamt. Having her face be the last thing he saw tonight and the first thing he saw in the morning. 'Yeah that alone would be just enough for me.' he thought to himself.

That was until Ginny came out in her sleepwear.

Draco's eyes grew large as took the sought of her in. He could see the bit of the skin of her waist, and though she was somewhat on the short side, her legs seemed to go forever and looked so creamy that he wanted to bite one to see if she would melt in his mouth.

'Fuck! Okay you can do this. Think fucked up thoughts. Okay...Blaise and Potter fucking...shit that's too horrible! Okay okay...ummmmm Granger and the Weasel King fucking. Yeah that'll work.' said Draco to himself, trying to calm the beast that was trying to free itself.

"What's wrong with you Drayke?" asked Ginny sweetly. "You look a bit nervous."

"Nervous? A Malfoy is never nervous. I may get alarmed a time or two, but never am I nervous." said Draco with an air of arrogance that didn't quite match his voice.

Ginny looked at Draco and grinned. She never really found herself as 'sexy'. But she could tell by the look on Draco's face that she must be somewhat tempting. He looked as if he was ready to ravage her. She wondered how far she could take the opportunity, and got an idea.

* * *

Come on into bed, you." she said as she climbed into her bed and laid down on top of her covers. Draco promptly did as he was told.

She then summoned some lotion over to her and proceeded to lotion her legs very very slowly. She stuck out her long left leg and put a few pink drops of lotion on it. She smiled to herself as she took her hands and started rubbing the lotion in slowly from her ankle, to her calf, to her knee, and then to her thigh, her hands slowly caressing her skin as she went.

Draco couldn't help but stare. He had never seen lotion put on someone so erotic in his entire life. In his mind, he was drooling as she rubbed her smooth skin. He could literally see the softness of it. It was as if it was torturing him, begging him to reach out and touch it.

When she pulled up the bottom of her shorts more and got more of her thigh, he let out a moan that was supposed to stay inside. Ginny looked over at him slyly.

"You looked conflicted Draco. Are you okay?" she asked innocently.

"Oh I'm just fine." said Draco trying to gain his composure. "It's just that your hands, they look like they are tired."

"My hands look tired?" she repeated looking at her hands in mock curiosity.

"Oh yeah. You mustn't tire them out like that."

"Of course. Because putting lotion on is such tedious work."

"Exactly, which is why you should let me do it. Relieve you of that burden. It's only fair." said Draco as he moved in front of Ginny and picked up the lotion bottle.

"If you must. I really appreciate it." said Ginny as she held out her leg.

Draco put a small amount of lotion in his hand. "Merlin this is cold. This will never do." he said.

He then opened the top and put the lotion back in. He took his wand out of his hand pocket and did a warming charm on the bottle of lotion. He then once again put a small amount in his hand and rubbed his hands together.

He gave Ginny a sexy smirk as he put his hands on her ankle. The sensation of his touch combined with the warmth of the lotion caused Ginny to gasp as he slowly massaged the lotion in her leg. He massaged up her calve slowly but firmly, kissing the top of her leg as he did so, his soft lips making her skin tingle with delight.

He put more lotion on his hands and brought them to her thigh, making Ginny bite down on her lip. Draco lost all composure at that, he loved it when Ginny would absentmindedly bite her lip, but now even more when she did it as a result of something he would do.

He crawled in between Ginny's legs and proceeded to take her lips into his. His tongue slipped easily into Ginny's awaiting mouth. The taste of truffles and pumpkin juice combined with the feel of her skin, the smell of strawberries from her hair lustly inebriated Draco, causing him to moan against Ginny's lips as he clamped down hard on her thigh with his hand.

Ginny kissed Draco back with as much force as he was giving her. Her hand gripped the hair on the back of Draco's hair. She raised her legs and latched them around him, trapping Draco in between.

Draco moved to Ginny's smooth neck, his nibbles and kisses giving Ginny goosebumps. She moved her hands from his hair to his broad back, muscles hard as bludgers. Draco put his strong arms around her, crushing her body into his.

Ginny proceeded to kiss Draco's pale shoulder leading to his collarbone. He pawed at the skin of Ginny's back, his lust starting to blind him. He wanted her badly. Every single part of her. And the way her lips had made their way to his neck showed she wanted him just as much.

"I love you." whispered Draco.

Ginny stopped her assault of Draco's neck. She looked at him stunned at what she had heard Draco admit.

"What?" said Draco looking at Ginny.

"You love me?" she asked breathlessly.

Draco was unaware that he had said that outloud. He thought of if he should quickly deny his words or confirm them.

"You heard that?" said Draco.

Ginny laughed. "Yes you prat! Awh Draco, you love me."

"Don't go around telling people that I've gone soft." said Draco blushing. Oh great now he was blushing hard. What kind of Slytherin was he?

Ginny giggled as she quickly took her top off. Draco looked at the braless chest of his soulmate. He couldn't resist grabbing one as he went back for Ginny's lips.

The aggression of Draco's hands sent Ginny into overdrive as she moaned against his mouth and tried her best to kiss him and take off her bottoms at the same time. The two broke the kiss and laughed at Ginny's struggle, which Draco soon helped her get over by snatching them off himself.

He wasn't aware that she wasn't wearing any knickers so to see her completely naked for the first time made him feel as if he should cry. He promptly made short work of his pajama bottoms and climbed over Ginny.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked her.

"Draco?"

"Yeah Gin?"

"I love you too."

* * *

Draco woke up to a log breaking on the still lit fire of Ginny's room. He looked upon Ginny's now not so innocent face. She was sound asleep with a small grin etched on her lips, as if she had a secret and wasn't going to tell.

He admired her features as he looked at her sleeping form. She hardly made a sound. If it wasn't for her chest moving, you would almost think she wasn't breathing.

He brushed a piece of her fiery locks out of her face and put it behind her ear. The smell of her shampoo went into Draco's nose at the movement, causing Draco to almost wake her up and have another go. But he decided against it. She had to be exhausted. They had went at it a good three times already.

Instead he chose to just look at her and think about how he would be able to properly love the girl. The coldness of his heart had already thawed but had not truly melted yet, although after tonight it had certainly started. He wanted to be a better man for her. Someone she could come to truly respect and could brag to her witch friends about how great of a man she had both inside and out.

He had decided long ago that the example of the so called love that his father would show his mother was completely unacceptable. Ginny was not his object. Despite the fact that they were indeed magically bonded, he didn't own her. And he didn't want to. She was much more than some trophy that he could flaunt at a party or an event. She was his soulmate. His better half. His treasure.

He had not lied to her, those hours ago. He did indeed love her. Weather it was just regular love or something much more deep, he couldn't tell yet. He just knew that he didn't mind at all being soulmates with Ginny. A girl that was much more than a gorgeous face. A girl that could match wits with him and put him in his place, no matter how much he didn't like it sometimes. A powerful force to be reckoned with and that would not be contained.

He lightly kissed her lips and her grin grew and then fell as she moved slightly in her sleep. He put his arm around her bringing her closer to his body. He felt happy about this. Genuinely happy.

And if this was the happiness that he would be able to feel with Ginny at the end of every day for the rest of his life, he was certainly ready and looking forward to it.

~Fin~

* * *

And that's the end of The All Knowing Luna Lovegood. This is the first story that I didn't end with an epilogue, I didn't feel like there should be one. That and I wanted to leave the future of the characters to your imagination.

I did enjoy writing this even though it didn't get as many views as others. I also enjoying writing about Harry and Blaise friendship/relationship so maybe I may explore that later down the road.

Mrs. Ronald Weasley is out. Thanks for all that read, left reviews, followed, and favorited this story. Meant a lot to me and I hoped you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing :)


End file.
